And Suddenly Things Got Complicated
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has two overprotective brothers and a father who won't allow her to date. But when her world is turned upside down by a certain blonde boy that she hates... well lets say that this is gonna be an interesting year. R&R! TTT maybe M.
1. Will I Ever be Allowed a Boyfriend?

**Some of you may have read "Shadowed Love" by me. Well that story was deleted because it sucked. So I am starting over. Same characters, starts in Lily's third year, Al's fifth, and James's sixth. Oh and by the way I don't own Harry Potter.**

"James shut your mouth before I curse you!" I shrieked and threw an empty bottle of pumpkin juice at my brother.

"Seems like I touched a nerve there," he grinned and I did my best to smack him in the backseat of my parent's car.

"It's not MY fault that I haven't had a boyfriend," I snapped at him and Al. "Maybe if you two gits didn't scare off EVERY GUY I MET then I would have actually had a boyfriend!"

My father turned around in his seat and looked at me.

"You will most certainly not have a boyfriend young lady," he said, looking me right in the eye. "And you two will make sure of that!"

I rolled my eyes and stared moodily out the window.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lily Luna Potter, and I'm pretty much known as the baby of the Potter/Weasley clan. I am short. Like literally tiny, but I am curvy. My dark red hair stands out in any crowd, even the Weasley's because it's not super red, it was more of an auburn. I have blue eyes and I'm in my third year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, of course. I've had just about every guy, even Slytherins and Seventh-years, throwing themselves at me. Since I was eleven they would do double takes as I struggled to find my classes in the castle. Unfortunately my git brothers think it necessary to scare off every member of the male population before I can go on a date. Damn.

Anyway, we were on our way driving to the station and James was bothering me yet again about the fact that I don't, and probably won't until I'm thirty, have a boyfriend.

We pulled into the parking lot of the station and dad went to get trolleys as James and Al pulled our trunks out of the car. I coaxed my pure white kitten, Athena, into her crate, where she curled up in a ball at the back. Al slid an owl treat through the bars of the cage where our owl that we shared was asleep with her head under wing. She was snowy, and we had named her Hedwig II after our dad's old owl.

"Come on you lot," my mum grinned at us as we pushed our trolleys into the station. "James, Lily, you two first."

James took my shoulder and steered me towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. I shook his hand off and scowled at him before we ran at the barrier. We came out on the other side on Platform 9 ¾. We moved out of the way as Al appeared and then mum and dad. Dad helped me load my trunk into a compartment and I walked around the platform, searching for my load of cousins and clutching Athena tightly in my hands.

I had just spotted my Uncle Ron talking to Oliver Wood when a ball of energy came barreling into me.

"AHH!" I shrieked as I hit the floor and Athena escaped from my grasp.

I opened my eyes and saw my best friend Cassandra Wood sitting on top of me.

"Cassandra get off!" I said, shoving her off and standing up, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"Lily!" she jumped up and down and led me over to where my family and her family stood talking.

"Here," Sean, her older brother, handed me my wriggling cat and grinned. "Be more careful with her."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It was Cassie, she ran into me and knocked me over."

He laughed. "She hasn't had much contact with her friends over the summer, besides a couple letters, I think our trip to Ireland bored her."

Daniel and Cassandra had sandy hair and tan skin. Their dad was Oliver Wood. THE Oliver Wood. The one who was recruited for Puddlemere United when he was 17. Keeper for the English National Quidditch Team for ten years. One of the most brilliant Quidditch players ever seen. Yeah, THAT Oliver Wood.

Quidditch was as important to the Weasley/Potter clan as the Dark Arts were to the Blacks (excluding my dad's dead godfather, Sirius). James Al and I were all on the Gryffindor team and so was Rose. Dom and Louis were on the Ravenclaw team and Fred was on the Gryffindor team too. Oh and Sean and Cassie.

I played Seeker, Fred and James were Beaters, Cassie, Rose and Al were Chasers and Sean was a Keeper. Dom and Louis were Chasers on Ravenclaw. Hugo for some strange reason preferred chess.

The whistle rang through the Platform, signaling to the children on that they had five minutes to get on the train before it departed.

I saw James and Al hug mum and dad quickly before dashing through an open door onto the train. I hurried forward and kissed mum and the cheek and wrapped my arms around dad's waist.

"Don't you forget what I said," he said, looking me in the eye. "I love you sweetheart. Have a good term!" I hurried and jumped on the train, sticking my head out a window to wave at them.

As the train picked up speed and rounded the corner I lost sight of my parents. I hurried down the aisle, searching for the compartment where my trunk was, and no doubt where Cassandra, Veronica, Jordan, and Sarah were sitting.

Veronica Finnegan, Jordan Thomas, and Sarah Jordan were my best friends and fellow Gryffindor third-years. We shared a dorm together and did almost everything together.

As I was making my way down the train I collided with someone. A certain tall, fit, incredibly good looking, blonde someone. I looked up into the sharp features of Scorpius Malfoy, his blue eyes gazing right back down at me.

"Malfoy," I glared at him.

"Potter," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes as he blocked my way down the train. Malfoy was a player, with a different girl every week. He was always flirting with girls, but he would leave them as soon as he picked them up. The one girl he'd never stopped flirting with was me. No matter how many times I told him to buzz off he always came back.

"Get out of my way before I hex you," I said scowling at him.

"Wanna have some fun Potter?" he raised his perfect eyebrow, and his perfect lips twisted into a perfect smile.

"Depends Malfoy," I smiled innocently. "What kind of fun do you mean? Your kind of fun or my kind of fun?"

"The kind of fun that involves you lying on your back screaming my name in pleasure," he said wickedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn I was hoping the kind where I hexed you into oblivion," I said sweetly. "But your kind of fun will only happen in your dreams."

"Oh you're in them every night Potter," he sighed. "Every night."

I opened my mouth to retort but there was a flash of light and he was holding his head, he seemed to have slammed it back against the door to a compartment when the flash of light had occurred.

I whirled around to find who had taken my chance at cursing Malfoy to find both my brothers standing there, glaring daggers at Malfoy, backed by Freddie and Sean.

"You morons!" I shrieked hitting each in turn.

"He was hitting on you!" Fred said, stopping my tiny fist from colliding with his jaw.

"Are you four really stupid enough to believe that I would ever go anywhere near Malfoy?" I yelled.

"You'd go near any guy if we didn't keep them away from you! You heard what dad said!" James shouted back.

"Merlin you are overprotective! I can take care of myself!" I glared at the four and stomped off towards the compartment.

I found it and walked in slamming the door behind me.

Veronica raised her eyebrow. "What now?"

"Was it Malfoy again?" Jordan said.

"No," I frowned. "Well yes but the real problem is my morons of brothers are overprotective gits."

The other four laughed and I frowned even deeper, but brightened as soon as soon as Sarah pulled out a deck of Exploding Snap cards.


	2. My Friends Agree Malfoy is a Prat NOT

**Congratulations on living through the awful first chapter. Now here's where things start to get a little more interesting. Or at least I hope. For the record, I don't, and never will, own Harry Potter, so don't even ask.**

Veronica, Sarah, Jordan, Cassandra and I hopped off the train, our wands tucked into our robes and our Gryffindor ties wrapped around our necks. I glanced around the Main Street of Hogsmeade. This was the first year I would be able to visit the village, and I was looking forward to it.

We hurried over to the carriages and climbed into one, slipping a little bit on the wet ground. The rain was still coming down in torrents as the carriages made their way up to the castle, and students were sprinting into the entry hall, dodging water balloons that were being hurled at us by Peeves the Poltergeist.

Veronica, Sarah, Jordan, Cassie and I made a spectacular dive into the entry hall, barely missing a large purple balloon, and began to dry ourselves with our wands. I succeeded in getting most of the water out of my red hair.

"I could help you with that Potter," a voice behind me drawled.

I turned and looked scathingly at Malfoy. But before I could open my mouth I heard Al's voice.

"Stay away from her," he growled as he walked passed us to the Great Hall.

I rolled my eyes as Sarah giggled and we made our way into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table. The noise immediately silenced when the great double doors opened and Professor Longbottom walked in holding a hat and leading a line of tiny first years.

He placed the hat on a stool and a rip at its brim opened wide.

_The story of our Founders_

_And how they came to be,_

_There's never been a grander tale_

_That I will ever see._

_Our Founders four_

_Were once good friends,_

_But alas even the best_

_Must come to an end._

_Said Gryffindor:_

_I'll take the brave and bold _

_With great stories to be told._

_Said Ravenclaw:_

_I'll take the smart, the ones that know_

_But not those whose wit is low._

_Said Hufflepuff:_

_I'll take the loyal and just_

_But a hard-worker is a must._

_Said Slytherin:_

_I'll take those of cunning and of pure blood,_

_Never those whose blood is mud._

_The four Founders each had a house_

_And take those students they would,_

_And they taught the students all they knew_

_As they planned they should._

_But then there was an argument _

_And fighting did break out,_

_And the four good friends,_

_Our Founders began to shout._

_I watched from my shelf_

_As they dueled and fought,_

_But I might never know_

_Or discover what they sought._

_But Slytherin departed_

_And four was down to three,_

_And the four best friends,_

_Were never meant to be._

_And Ravenclaw passed on_

_And now there were just two,_

_So they put brains in me_

_And left me to sort you._

_Whatever happened to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?_

_Did they die or did they run?_

_Perhaps we will never know,_

_But our tale is done._

_And now I'm here to sort_

_You lot into a House._

_There's one for each four Founder_

_And soon you in magic we will douse. _

_But put me on your little head_

_So I can see what's inside._

_I'll put you where you belong_

_And magic will come in a tide._

_The story of our Founders_

_Was a tale so grand,_

_You'll never find a better tale_

_Except the one about the two who ran._

The Hall burst into wild applause. For a hat, it really did have a knack for writing songs. Professor Longbottom unrolled his long scroll and called the first student forward.

"Anderdash, Maria." A trembling little girl with brown hair stumbled forward towards the hat. A moment later, "RAVENCLAW!" the table two away from us burst into applause as Maria took a seat at the bench.

Five more kids went by and then "Breuqet, Bridgette." Her blonde hair in plaits behind her the tiny girl quite looked like she would like to sink into the floor and never be seen again. But she stumbled forward and let the hat be placed upon her head. After a few minutes the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped as little Bridgette nearly ran to the table and collapsed in an end seat, waiting for another first year.

After Bridgette became a Gryffindor the next new addition to my House was Henry DeTerrentey. William Freyan became a Gryffindor and so did Camille Greyson. Lucy Loversee came next. There was a moment in which three consecutive first-years were sorted into Hufflepuff, and then one Slytherin before the next Gryffindor came. Jacob Nadarten sat down next to William Freyan, he too looking as though he'd never like to be seen again. After Jacob was Noah Menkur and then Quincy Shacklebolt and Sierra Thomas, Jordan's little sister. Christopher and Joseph Vane joined us and finally the last person, Zaranteen, Victoria, became a Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and the tables in front of us filled with food. We enjoyed ourselves eating the excellent work of the Hogwarts house-elves and wondering what our new classes would be like. When the last plate of pudding finally disappeared and we had all eaten our fill Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome students and staff to another year at Hogwarts," she beamed around at us all. "Now, a few start of term announcements. First of all, there is a list of banned items on Mr. Filch's door. And, to new students, the forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits, and a few of our other students could try to remember that also," she looked directly at Freddie and James. "Now, Prefects, if you would please lead the students to your House, I believe you will all need to be up early for classes tomorrow morning, so off to bed!"

The students applauded her speech as she sat and then there was a great scraping noise as people pushed back the benches. I heard Al shouting over the noise "Gryffindor! Gryffindors over here!" I had forgotten he'd been made a Prefect this year. Veronica, Sarah, Jordan, Cassie, and I got up and followed the herd of first-years that were making their way up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

We made our way up to the Gryffindor tower, and I caught a glimpse of Malfoy leading some of the Slytherin first-years towards the dungeons. He glanced across the Hall and winked at me, and I glared at him before turning around.

"He's so good looking," Sarah sighed as we climbed the stairs towards the Fat Lady. "If he wants to go out with you I don't see why you don't!"

"Because he's a player and he only wants to go out with me because I'm a challenge," I said matter-of-factly. "Welcome," I told the Fat Lady who smiled at me and swung forward.

I heard Sarah mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Get to know him," behind me and I grinned at her making our way over towards the squashy armchairs by the fire.

We collapsed and the innumerable Potters and Weasleys that were in Gryffindor came over to join us. Hugo pulled out a chessboard and Jordan dashed to go get her chessmen from upstairs. She returned holding an elegant set of red and gold pieces, and Hugo pulled out his own glass ones. We watched as they destroyed each other and chased each other around the board.

After an hour the common room began to empty out and we all headed up to bed. As I pulled on my pajamas and collapsed into my bed between Cassie and Veronica, my last thought was "_Maybe I should give Malfoy a chance."_


	3. To Answer That Previous Question Nope

**Sorry about the sucky Sorting Hat Song. It was quite difficult to write. Well I hope things are getting slightly more interesting! Oh and for the record I STILL haven't acquired the rights to Harry Potter. So it STILL belongs to J.K.R.**

Sometimes I consider Veronica our personal alarm clock. Especially on days like this. She's always the first up and makes it her mission to haul us out of bed. She's pretty creative when it comes to getting us down to the common room, for instance, waving her wand, making me fully dressed somehow, and levitating me to the stairs, and then having a little first-year boy come and stand on the steps, causing me to slide down (fortunately the little boy scrambled out of the way) and land at my brother's feet.

"VERONICA!" I shrieked as I stomped back upstairs to do my hair and get my bag ready. "It's like seven, we have an hour!"

"So?" she said. I rolled my eyes and stomped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the hot water run through my hair.

I climbed out and dried myself off with a fluffy towel. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and slid into my Hogwarts uniform, a gray skirt, gray vest over a white shirt, a Gryffindor tie, and Gryffindor badge, and red and gold knee-high socks with black flats. I pulled my black robes on over all this and went back into the dorm room where Veronica was waking the other girls. I saw that Jordan had wet hair, and assumed that Veronica had given her a 'shower' or sprayed her with a jet of water.

"If this happens every morning it's going to be a long year," Sarah muttered, glancing at where Veronica was literally pulling Cassie out of bed by her ankles. Cassie was putting up a good fight, clinging to the post but Veronica gave an almighty pull and both girls went crashing to the floor.

When we were finally all ready we headed down to breakfast, I was still thinking about Malfoy. There was no doubt he was sexy, oh my Merlin he was _sexy. _But he was a player. And I didn't want to be played. But I wanted a boyfriend, and I really wouldn't mind being Malfoy's secret girlfriend. It would piss James and Al off, which was a plus too. I resolved to maybe give the boy a chance.

Professor Longbottom came down, handing out timetables. When he came to me he patted my hair and grinned, handing me my schedule. I ate fast and headed off to Ancient Runes with Cassie, when none other than the sexy spawn of Satan came up to me.

"Well Potter," he said, blocking my way out of the Great Hall. "Whadya say? Why don't you meet me in a broom cupboard tonight." He gave me a wink.

"I'd love to Malfoy," I said, grinning wolfishly. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and was about to saunter away, plotting what exactly I would DO in that broom cupboard; most likely curse him into next week, when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I silently cursed myself for saying that loudly and turned to face a glowering James.

"If you ever talk to her like that again Malfoy I swear to Merlin that I will murder you," he growled. Then turning to me, "And if you ever, and I mean EVER, say something like that to a boy again I'll write to dad."

"You can't HONESTLY be serious!" I said, shaking off his hand. "Are you REALLY that much of a MORON? I wasn't serious!"

"I don't care if you were serious or not you're not going to talk to a guy like that!" he said, shoving me away from Malfoy. But not before I could throw a wink in his direction, which made James glower even more.

"Brilliant!" Cassie grinned. "I can't believe you would say something like that! Especially around James!"

I laughed. "It's my goal this year to drive him, Al, and Freddie up the wall this year. Maybe then they'll leave me alone."

"Yeah right," Cassie said as we took out _Rune Translation for Beginners _and laid out quills and Parchment. As Professor Cenyt entered the room and began to tell us the basics of translating runes I let my mind wander a little bit. Malfoy wasn't all that bad.

I jerked out of my silent reverie soon enough to hear the answer to a question and wrote it down quickly on my parchment. The bell rang and we headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The teacher, Professor Vertaw waved his wand and the lights dimmed. He illuminated his wand tip and asked us each to do the same. Soon the room was full of tiny pinpricks of light.

"What would you do," he said, causing the class to jump. "If I were to attack you right now? In the dark? What is the first idea that comes to mind? You."

He pointed his wand at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do if I tried to attack you right now?" he asked again.

"I would disarm you," I said. _Expelliarmus _was a spell my dad had told us about. He said it was dead useful, and it was what he had used to defeat Lord Voldemort all those years ago.

"Precisely!" Professor Vertaw said. "Now, I would like you all to divide into pairs and practice disarming. That's it that's it."

Everybody did this confusedly. We had done disarming in first year, and it was strange to be reviewing it in our third year.

After a lesson in which we just reviewed old techniques we went down to lunch. James an Albus sat down across from me. Al looked upset, as did Freddie when he sat down. I assumed James had told them about earlier, and I silently berated myself for being stupid enough to let him hear.

After a slightly awkward lunch we were heading towards Care of Magical Creatures when Al caught up to me.

"Don't talk to Malfoy like that again," he said, looking me in the eye. "Don't give him any ideas."

I almost exploded. "I am not a baby!" I screamed, causing several people to look at me. "I can take care of myself!" I flung a punch at his gut; causing him to gasp at the small amount of pain I caused him.

"Now, now Potter," Malfoy said, coming up behind Al. "No fighting. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. Tonight in the trophy room."

I almost hit Al again out of frustration. "Godammit Albus!" I shrieked.


	4. Well That Was an INTERESTING Detention

**Well, well, well. Look where little Potter's landed herself! Detention. Alone. With Malfoy. Bloody Hell. And before you even ask, I don't own Harry Potter.**

I stood up out of my chair in the common room and started to make my way towards the portrait hole.

"Have fun!" Veronica called after me. I threw her a questioning glance.

"In detention? With Malfoy? As if!" I paused to throw a glare at Al before climbing out and heading to the Trophy Room.

When I got there I saw Malfoy already in there.

"Good," he said, grinning at me. "I was afraid I would have to come find you Potter."

"Shut up Malfoy," I snarled, turning around and beginning to polish a Special Award for Services to the School that Tom Riddle had won some seventy years ago.

"Touched a nerve, have I?"

"I said shut up."

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"You're a player. I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost."

"I only do that to compensate for the fact that the girl I really want to go out with won't go out with me."

"Oh?"

"Yes Potter, I want to go out with you. I have, ever since I saw you."

"Wanna know a secret Malfoy?"

"Depends Potter."

"I want to go out with you too."

I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Then why don't you?"

"Come now Malfoy, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Guess not."

"Because I would be murdered if anybody found out."

"They don't have to know."

"True."

My heartbeat quickened as I heard his footsteps coming up behind me, but I didn't dare turn around.

"What do you say Potter?" my heart skipped a beat as he placed his hands on my waist.

"Say to what?"

"Be my secret girlfriend." It skipped another beat when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"I think it's a fine idea."

"I'm glad." My heart skipped yet another beat and the towel and grease I was holding slipped out of my hands as his lips found my neck.

"Me too."

"Turn around." My heart stopped altogether as he whirled me around and I gazed into his gorgeous ice blue eyes. It started again and was fluttering in my chest as he leaned in closer. I closed my eyes as his lips found their mark.

I never thought that I would share my first kiss with Malfoy, or that I would see stars. His lips were soft, and he was gentle. He was two years older than me, and a Quidditch player, as opposed to my tiny build. He was careful not to hurt me as we kissed, not to get too rough.

We broke apart after what seemed like eternities. He held me to his chest.

"Lily? Can I call you that now?" he whispered into my ear.

"Depends," I mumbled into his chest. "I'm going to call you Scorpius now."

"Well Lily, I hope you know that you might be my secret girlfriend, but we still have to pretend to hate each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have no desire to have every member of your family come after me, as I'm sure you have no desire to have every member of your family write to your dad."

"Fine."

We walked out of the Trophy Room. He leaned down and I stretched up so our lips could meet. We kissed softly before heading our separate directions. I ran over those last few minutes in my head. I had gone to detention expecting to glare and insult Malfoy the entire time, not kiss and become his secret girlfriend.

Merlin this evening had gone a lot better than expected.

I climbed through the portrait hole and checked my watch, I was back an hour later than I'd said I'd be, and I'd only managed to clean one trophy too. As I was weaving my way past all the chairs and tables James grabbed my arm. I had not known he was sitting there, and I shrieked, and fell over on top of the couch, landing on his lap.

"Lily you were a lot longer than I expected," he yawned.

"Yeah well I didn't ask you to wait up for me," I said rolling my eyes. _Merlin they were way too overprotective._

It was James more than Al, but Al did it too. Well really Al did whatever dad, James or Freddie told him to do, and that almost always involved keeping an eye on the Potter baby.

"How was detention with Ma- WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR NECK?" I jumped as he yanked the collar of my shirt down, exposing my neck.

"Er- Nothing?" I tried to keep my voice steady. I knew he was looking at the lovebite from when Scorpius had come up behind me. I hadn't realized that the kisses he had left on my neck would leave a mark.

"IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT NOTHING!" he yelled.

"James keep your voice down! There are people sleeping!" I whispered urgently. "Really it's nothing, probably some of my ink. I was writing to mum earlier."

He looked warily at me but seemed to accept my excuse. "I waited up because I wanted to say goodnight to you."

"Well goodnight," I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I climbed the stairs to the girl's dorms to find Veronica, Cassie, Sarah, and Jordan fast asleep. I pulled on pajamas and collapsed in bed.

_If I'm going to survive this year,_ I thought, _nobody can ever find out about Scorpius._

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. But I have this brilliant idea for the next few chapters and it involves ending this chapter right now.**


	5. It's Been a Day Does She REALLY Suspect

**Yeah… so I'm pretty sure I didn't write Harry Potter… just sayin.**

Breakfast the next morning was a tad awkward. Just a little bit. A teensy little bit. We went down and as usual the Weasley/Potters sat around us, chattering and discussing matters of complete unimportance.

Meanwhile, while Cassie was rambling about something on my left and Veronica had her nose buried in a book I was scanning the Slytherin table. I was having difficulty spotting Scorpius, but finally I saw his blonde hair and sharp features. They were looking directly at me, and when he winked my cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Lily. Lily… Liillyy…. LILY! LIILLYY! LILY LUNA POTTER!" I straightened and turned to look at Cassie.

"Hmm?"

"Have you been listening to a single thing I've been saying?" she demanded.

"I-er-um-yes?" I stammered.

"You have not!" she declared. "Now who is it?"

"Cass what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" I said.

"You are looking for somebody. Who is it?"

"I'm not looking for anybody."

"Yes you are. Is it a Slytherin?"

"I'm not looking for anybody!"

"It IS a Slytherin!"

"I said I'm not looking for anybody!"

"Is it Zabini?"

"I am not looking for a Slytherin!"

"Goyle? Davit? Nibbin?"

"I'm not looking for anybody! Especially not a Slytherin!"

"Is it Malfoy?"

"I'm no- what?"

"It IS Malfoy!"

"What? No!" I yelped, panicking.

"Yes it is!" she sing-songed.

"It is not!"

"Uhuh! Something happened last night at detention!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah right."

"I am right."

She rolled her eyes and we left the Great Hall, the five of us headed off to Transfiguration. Professor Chang, an unmarried pretty lady, beamed at us all as we came inside.

"Hello class!" she said. "I trust you all had a good summer!"

Choruses of "Yes," and "No," and "Sorta," rang throughout the room as kids pulled out their books and laid their wands on tables.

Professor Chang glided through the room, placing mice in front of people. Some of the girls shrieked while the guys held them wriggling by their tails. I just looked at mine and poked at it with my finger. It scurried away.

"Today we will be turning mice into water goblets," Professor Change said smiling. "Turn to page 342 in your textbook and you'll find the incantation and wand movements. Please come to me with any questions."

After six or seven tries I managed to produce a water goblet, although if you looked closely it still had a pattern on it that looked strangely like fur. I shrugged and handed it to Professor Chang at the end of the period, and hurried off to the Potions classroom in the dungeon.

I could feel it getting colder with every step, and as we waited outside the classroom a line of Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years filed out. Al caught my eye and waved, but as Scorpius walked by I felt something slip into the pocket of my robes. I resisted the temptation to look at whatever it was.

"Welcome back!" Professor Slughorn bounced around the room, his walrus mustache flopping on his face. "Today we'll be brewing a simple Awakening Potion. You'll find the directions on the board," he flicked his wand and untidy scrawl appeared on the blackboard. "And anything you need, can be found in the supply closet," he flicked his wand again and the door to a closet burst open. "You have an hour and a half. Begin."

I got up and hurried over to the supply closet. As I was heading back to my desk with my arms full of powdered root of Asphodel, daisy leaves, and porcupine quills I almost ran into somebody.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Sorry Lorcan."

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were my godmother's twin sons. They were both in Ravenclaw, like her, and their father Rolf was a famous beast hunter. Both were in my Potions class, and I had almost knocked the Hippogriff talons from Lorcan's hands.

"No bother Lilyflower," he grinned. Everybody in my family called me that, and it drove me up the wall. "Hey do you want to come with me tonight to the lake? Maybe a date?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry I can't," I said, not at all sorry. I liked the Scamanders, but they were more like brothers to me. "You know what my brothers are like."

"Oh come on sweet," he said, looking into my hazel eyes with his blue eyes. "You know you want to!"

"No Lorcan, I really don't, sorry though!" he raised his eyebrows at me as I hurried. It seemed like everybody had noticed something was up.

"Ah Miss Potter!" Professor Slughorn beamed down at my Potion at the end of the hour, which was the perfect shade of pastel orange. "You seemed to have inherited your namesake's talent for Potions! Fantastic! Fantastic!" I scooped some into a vial and placed it on his desk.

A lot of people, well the older people who knew my grandparents, told me that I was a lot like my grandmum. I shared her name and her fiery hair, not to mention her talent for any kind of magic and temper. We even shared wands. Well almost. Mine was Willow and Phoenix Feather 11 inches, while hers was Willow and Phoenix Feather 10 ¾ inches. It was astounding how much we were alike.

After Potions I slipped into the girls lavatory where Moaning Myrtle hid. She was moping over in her stall, so as I pulled out the note from Scorpius she wasn't paying attention.

_Meet me a week from now in the broom cupboard by the Great Hall at 8 o'clock right after dinner._

I felt shivers shoot up my spine. As much as I hated to admit it, the boy got to me. I suppose being his secret girlfriend could be a lot of fun. Well at least until James and Al found out.


	6. Well I Guess Some Friends Have to Know

**Before you even ask… I don't own Harry Potter. There! I got it out with! And I hope you guys like so far :) Reviews are MUCH MUCH MUCH appreciated! **

I finished eating quickly and hurried out the Great Hall. James watched me warily, but didn't say anything and I hoped that he and Al didn't notice Scorpius disappearing on the other side of the hall. I stood waiting by the broom closet until a pale hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I almost screamed but I didn't have a chance to, because by then we were already in the broom cupboard.

"Is this really the safest place?" I mumbled against his lips.

"I don't see why not," he whispered in my ear.

I gazed up into his gray-blue eyes. It was tempting to just lean in and kiss him. We were after all, secretly dating. But I just didn't know. I didn't want my heart broken.

"Kiss me," he breathed. It was so soft I almost didn't hear him say it. But as he did he leaned down and I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach.

Our lips met and I saw stars again. He was just so gentle, the way he was careful not to crush me. It had been a week, and we had met in other random places in the school, but the broom closet was well, I don't know, cozy?

He brought his hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks lightly. I could feel a blush coming as he tangled one hand in my hair and traced my cheek and jaw line with one of his fingers on the other. He moved slowly downward, tracing patters on my back, sending shivers on my spine. When he reached the small of my back I shuddered, his cold fingernail was tracing mesmerizing circles, but he was slowly applying pressure. He was strong, and I could feel myself being pushed towards him.

Lifetimes later we broke apart. I pulled out my wand and lighted the tip, throwing his sharp features into light. He gazed down at me with something in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was passion. Not just the kind of look he usually had when he was trying to seduce a girl. It was the look that I had never seen.

He looked at me, and made sure he didn't lose my eyes. Leaning down he opened his mouth and pressed his lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling.

"That tickles," I giggled as he pulled away. I shined the wandlight on his watch and saw that it was almost nine. I gasped

"What is it?"

"I have to go!" I said. I stretched with all my might and he leaned down, swiftly pecking me on the lips before I dashed out of the broom cupboard and up to the common room.

"Lily!" James exclaimed when I walked in. "Where've you been?"

"Uh- busy," I said lamely.

He stood up and walked over to me, leaving Al, Freddie, Sean, Frankie, and Vinnie playing Exploding Snap. I started to turn and head towards the girl's dorms, but he caught my shoulders and pinned me against a wall like he always did when I frustrated him.

Bringing his face close to mine he looked into my eyes. "Lily Luna Potter," James said softly.

"James Sirius Potter," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where were you?"

"Since when is that any of your business?"

"Since the minute you were born."

I laughed. "Right, because if I'm gone for an hour it means some rapist is gonna jump out of a corner and murder me."

"I never said that," he said, still serious.

"No, I guess you didn't."

"Lily, were you with a boy?"

"What makes you say that?" I said, hoping that I sounded more confident than I felt.

"You were with a boy!"

"Was not!"

"Lily," he pressed me harder against the wall. "If I ever find out who it was, you sure as hell better hope I don't."

"I wasn't with a guy!" I said, wriggling my shoulders.

Unfortunately, try as I might, I couldn't move out of his grasp. James was 6'1" and I was 4'11". That just isn't going to work. And it didn't help that he was muscular and I was tiny.

"Don't lie to my face, Lily," he said with a pained sort of look written on his features.

"Knock it off Jay! I wasn't with a guy! Besides! So what if I was? You and Al are always treating me as if I'm a baby! Which I'm NOT! So just leave me be, and for the last time! I! Wasn't! With! A! BOY!" succeeded in moving him just enough so I could get out of his grasp. I stormed upstairs, and flopped down face first into my bed.

Minutes later I heard the door creak open. I didn't look up, but felt the bedsprings move as somebody sat on the foot of it.

"Lily?" I had expected Rose, not Cassie. "Lily talk to me."

I sat up and wiped away a few tears that had been trickling down my cheek.

"Yes?" I said.

"What did James say?"

"He thought I was with a boy."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

She looked momentarily stunned. Even though I had guys literally all over me, I didn't ever date because of James and Albus. That was nearly impossible.

"Who?"

I didn't respond. I just looked down and blushed, smiling a little.

"It's Malfoy."

My head shot up at her words. Never had I dreamed that Cassie would even guess him, I expected her to guess his best friend Drake Zabini or the Hufflepuff, Jason Finch-Fletchley.

Either way, I had not expected her to say that.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"I knew it!" she shrieked triumphantly.

"SHH!" I clapped a hand over her mouth. If ANYBODY found out… I was screwed. "Tell the world why don't you?"

She giggled. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah I can tell," I muttered. "But DON'T tell anybody!"

She nodded and happily rambled away about the romanticness of being in a secret relationship.

**Scorpius POV**

"Ay Scorp!" my best friend and dorm-mate Drake Zabini, along with our other two friends, Jake Flint and Henry Devos called me over to a couple of the leather couches beneath a green light.

"What?" I said, sinking into one of the chairs. I had been thinking about Lily, and they had rudely jerked me out of my silent reverie.

"We were just talking about the hotter girls this year round," he said. I had a feeling I knew where this was headed. Drake had figured out my little secret the night that I came back from detention with _her._

"Yeah, c'mon mate. Have you _seen _Lily Potter? She isn't just hot anymore, she's SEXY."

"Yeah I guess," I muttered, Drake grinning. "She's good looking."

"Good looking?" Drake almost yelled. "I'd bed her anytime!"

"Shut up you twat, she's thirteen," I said, punching him playfully on the arm.

"So, she must have some experience with guys, they're throwing themselves at her."

"Drake," I said. "Shut up."


	7. Sometimes Saturdays are Alright

**Nope. Don't own Harry Potter. Never will I ever. That's all.**

I love Saturdays. Sleeping in, hanging out all day, just relaxing. That is the essence of Saturday. Unless you happen to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team… None of things will ever happen during Quidditch season.

Sean, being the Captain, scheduled practices for every available time. He and his dad are crazy serious about Quidditch, like worse than my family, and they're pretty bad.

"LILY! CASSIE! GET YOUR LAZY ARSES OUT OF BED!"

I started and fell of the bed as the voice filled our dorm room. When I hauled myself out of the tangle of covers from the ground I saw Sean standing in our doorway.

"SEAN! WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched. "How did you get up here?"

"I flew," he said simply, going over to shake Cassie awake, who was burying her face in her pillow.

"They should've thought of that," Jordan muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sean," Sarah groaned. "Get out."

"Sean!" Veronica came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I forgot she was an early riser. My personal alarm clock neglected to awake me today.

"I should probably go," he muttered embarrassedly and mounted his broomstick and flew down to the common room.

"Ridiculous, that one is," I grumbled as I pulled on my red robes and hoisted my Firebolt over my shoulder, followed by Cassie.

We met Rosie in the common room and headed down to the pitch where the others were sitting in the locker room. James was changing the colors of Al's robes as he slumped, sleepily, against the wall. Freddie was only half dressed, and was passed out on one of the benches. I sat down next to James and rested my head in his lap, while Cassie started to scold Sean for getting us up this early. Rosie watched with bemusement as Al's robes turned a deep shade of purple, not even bothering to tell James off like her usual self.

"Alright team!" Sean clapped his hands. "I have a new strategy this year!"

"Y'know Sean," James yawned. "My dad said you're a whole lot like your dad about Quidditch. Always hoisting everybody out of bed at ungodly hours."

"We have to win this year! We've been on a winning streak for years now! We can't just let that slide!"

I nodded off for the majority of his long winded speech about his training strategy but jerked awake as James set me on my feet and thrust my broom into my hand. We walked out onto the field, the crisp air starting to wake me up.

We flew in circles, and then passed the Quaffle in a circle. We had a good team this year; same as last year, and as it was Sean's second year as Captain he knew how to work with us.

"Lily!" he called from where he was standing on the ground. I turned around and waved to show him I was listening. "I'm letting the Snitch out!" I gave him the thumbs up and he let the tiny golden ball out of its holder.

I flew upwards, circling the field, until I caught sight of the ball. I dived, making Cassie scream as I plummeted towards the ground, but pulled out far before I reached the ground.

After two hours of practice we went back up to Gryffindor tower to change and then back downstairs for breakfast.

Sarah had saved us seats, Veronica had gone to the library and Jordan had detention with Professor Chang. I sat and pulled food towards me, eating almost anything in reach.

"How was practice?" Sarah asked.

"Fine," Cassie said. "Bit ridiculous though, the way Sean's acting. You'd think that if we don't win he'll die, the way he's acting. Rather stupid really."

"Oh it'll be fine," Sarah said, eating a piece of toast. "You'll survive."

"Probably not," Cassie said matter-of-factly. "We'll probably die before the end of the first season, and then come back to haunt you. And then you will regret ever joking about this."

"I'm sure I will," Sarah said through a mouthful of pancake.

I glanced down at the book in my bag and then up to the ceiling. It was pouring rain today, so nobody would be outside, and the library would probably be packed. I hurried to go renew the book before Madam Pince hunted me down.

As I left the Great Hall a hand shot out of a broom cupboard and yanked me in. My scream was silenced as a strong pair of hands held my shoulders against the wall and a gentle pair of lips caressed my skin.

"What the hell Scorpius?" I murmured quietly.

"I want to take you somewhere," he whispered.

"Fine," I sighed. He took a look outside the cupboard and seemed to deem it safe before setting off, me in tow.

Scorpius and I had been secretly dating for almost two months now, but it seemed so much longer. We met in random little spots around the castle: broom cupboards, the trophy room, hidden corners of the library. It had seemed so much fun at first, sneaking around, but soon with Quidditch and classes it became cumbersome. More than once I found myself cursing my family for their overprotection. But then I remembered why I was sneaking around and all my thoughts about my family would melt away.

"Wait here a moment," Scorpius said as we reached a corridor on the seventh floor.

"Why?" I said, but Scorpius wasn't paying attention. He was walking back and forth by a stretch of blank wall, concentrating on something. I was about to ask "Scorp what are you doing?" but the words died in my throat as a door materialized out of nowhere.

"Just come on," he said, pulling my hand. He led me through the door, which opened up into a magnificent room.

Instead of just a random broom cupboard, a spacious room with a bed, fireplace, couch, bookcase, and another door (which I suspected to be a bathroom). The bed was a huge four-poster, bigger than the ones in our rooms, with green and silver hangings and red and gold sheets.

"It's beautiful," I muttered, gazing openmouthed at the room.

"Like you," Scorpius's arms wrapped around me from behind, and he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you," I started to whisper, but suddenly everything swam in my eyes. Black spots lined my vision, and I started to sway. And then everything went black.

Along with everything else, I also inherited my grandmother's habit for fainting when she gets overwhelmed. Either that or James and Al gave me WAY too many Fainting Fancies when I was little. Either way, whenever something really exciting or I have too much emotion I sorta end up on the ground. Bad habit of mine.

Anyway, when I came round I was laying on something a whole lot more comfortable than the floor. I fluttered my eyes open- I had too much experience with fainting to know that if I open them right away I'm just more likely to pass out again. When I finally got them all the way open without fainting again I saw a worried face hovering above my vision.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Yeah," I said, slowly pushing myself up on the bed. I found that Scorpius had laid me under the covers in the bed.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked, sliding next to me.

"Sometimes," I muttered, curling up into his chest and falling asleep.


	8. He Wants the Best For Me

**Is it necessary to say that I don't own Harry Potter at the top of every story I write?**

I woke up somewhere comfortable with a strong pair of arms encircling me. I squirmed in Scor's arms, but he was too muscular and was holding me tight.

"I'm not ready to let you go just yet," he whispered in my ear.

"I never said you had to," I pointed out. "I'm just trying to turn around."

He loosened his hold just enough for me to roll over so that I was facing him before pulling me tight to him once again. His shirt was unbuttoned, and I placed soft kisses on his chest, tracing my fingers against his well-defined muscles. Bringing one hand up Scorpius cupped my face, and with the other he ran his fingers through my hair.

The fire was roaring in the hearth and the blankets were pulled up to our chins.

"Scor," I muttered.

"Yes Lily?" he asked.

I shook my hair out and sat up, grinning. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost five o'clock." I groaned. "Why?"

"Because if it's almost five o'clock that means we've been missing since breakfast, the majority of my family will be panicking, and unless I'm incredibly lucky I'll be in major trouble as soon as they find me."

Scorpius groaned softly and pulled me closer to his body. "Don't go," he said quietly.

"I don't want to," I said, running my fingers through his blonde hair. "But I have to!"

Hauling myself out of the bed he followed me, sticking his head out of the door to make sure nobody saw us. He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips before letting me slide out the door. I headed down the hall and turned into the familiar corridor that led to the Fat Lady.

"Where've you been lovely?" she smiled down at me. We had always gotten on well, she thought it was funny when my brothers were struck dumb every time I outsmarted them."

"Just… out," I smiled at her. "Quidditch Cup."

"You better help them win it this year!" she said, swinging open and allowing me to clamber through the portrait hole.

"Lily!" A hand reached out and snatched me through the doorway.

I stumbled forwards and went flying into the common room where, lo and behold, my brothers, cousins, and friends stood waiting for me. Rose, Rox, Veronica, Sarah, Jordan, and Cassie were standing in a corner, laughing, and waiting for me to come join them. Hugo was standing off to the side, wearing a bemused expression on his face, while James, Al, and Freddie were standing in front of me. I smacked my hand to my face. Hadn't I known this would happen?

"Where the hell have you been?" James said, looking upset.

"Library," I answered immediately.

"No you haven't," James said matter-of-factly. "Al and Veronica checked the entire place."

"Because Merlin forbid that you ever step foot in the library," I rolled my eyes. "Well they must not have looked hard enough because I was there."

"Lily don't lie to my face, you weren't in the library, and you weren't on the map! You were missing from the face of the earth!"

"Damn," I muttered. I forgot about the Marauder's Map. "Fine! I was in the Room of Requirement, just relaxing and getting away from my mental family!" I stomped on James's foot and hurried upstairs.

I should've been more careful. That's all I can say for myself. I KNEW this would happen. I _knew _it. And now I've gone and landed myself in a situation in which they're all worried about me. I collapsed on my bed and pulled my History of Magic essay towards me. Maybe an hour later I heard the door open and the other girls came in.

"Lily where were you?" Veronica said. "I mean, who were you with?"

"You haven't told them?" I asked Cassie. She shook her head.

"Told us what?" Jordan said, now looking interested.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy," I said, holding my head up.

"No way!" Sarah shrieked. Veronica fell off the bed. Jordan burst into a fit of giggles. Cassie just beamed like she had the night I told her. And I watched them all, biting back a smile.

"How long?" Jordan gasped after they had all regained their composure.

"Since the first day of school."

"No way! I KNEW something went down at detention!" Sarah said, causing Jordan to lapse into a new fit of giggles.

"Cass how could you not tell us?" Veronica said, glaring at the both of us in turn. We looked appropriately ashamed.

"I didn't want her to," I mumbled, but Veronica was grinning.

"We always thought it'd be Rose to fall for Malfoy- never you!" she screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" I clapped a hand over her mouth. I hauled myself off my bed and crossed the room.

"Where are you going?" Cassie said. "You have to tell us everything about today!"

"I will," I said, looking back at them. "But I at least owe James and explanation." They nodded as I went back down to the common room.

It was empty except for James. He was sitting on one of the couches, his head in his hands. I felt a pain in my heart as I saw him sitting there. He really thought that what he was doing was for the best.

"James," I said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around at my light touch and I saw tears in his brown eyes.

"Lily," he stood up and jumped over the couch.

"James I'm sorry," I said, hugging him.

He seemed kind of surprised, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around me.

"I know Lilyflower," he said. "It's just, nobody's good for my baby sister. They'll all hurt you. All of them. And you're only 13, you don't need guys all over you."

"I'll be 14 next week," I pointed out. He laughed, hugging me close to him.

"That's too old," James said. "Do you remember how we would turn on the music and you would dance with me?"

I laughed lightly. Those were my princess days. When I was Daddy's and James's and Albus's little princess. Princess Lily was the fairest lady in the land, and the evil dragon guarded her tower. Until the King or one of the Princes rescued her. And then they would have a grand ball because the Princess had been rescued.

With a flick of his wand I heard soft music play, and James lifted me up, placing me on his feet. We danced around the common room, twirling and spinning lightly. When the song came to an end I looked up into my big brother's eyes and smiled.

_He really does want the best for me, _I thought as I lay in bed that night, the others' soft breathing filling the room. _I guess my family isn't all that bad. _


	9. Definitely One of My Better Birthdays

**Hey you guys wanna know a secret? I'll tell you, but you have to be really quiet about it. I'm J.K. Rowling. Yup. I own Harry Potter and everything. JUST KIDDING! I really don't. I won't. Ever. In my life. Now please excuse me while I go cry in a well. **

"WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!" I screamed as I felt my covers yanked off of me and a jet of cold water spray me in the face.

"VERONICA!" I yelled at the cackling girl. She couldn't resist. Even on my freaking BIRTHDAY. She just HAD to give me a RUDE as HELL awakening.

The other girls rose with huge grins and laughing at my annoyed expression. Grumbling about their lack of sympathy on my birthday I stormed into the bathroom to shower. Letting the hot water run over my body, I pulled my fingers through my tangled red hair.

It had been a week since the James incident where he had freaked because he couldn't find me. And then we had danced just like when we were little. And now it was Saturday again, Sean had given us today off practice after the grueling training routine for the past week, and we were expected to win next week's match against Ravenclaw. What was better: today was the first Hogsmeade trip, and I was ecstatic to visit the village.

I pulled on my jeans and a Gryffindor Quidditch sweater, tying my scarf tight around my neck, and slipping my hands into gloves. After pulling a hat over my red locks I deemed myself ready for the ferocious wind outside.

"Happy Birthday Lilyflower!" Albus and James came up and hugged me in turn. "Hogsmeade today!"

I grinned, our argument last week forgotten, for the most part. After my million or so family members in Gryffindor wished me birthday wishes we went downstairs to breakfast.

"Lily!" my Veela of a cousin Dominique came up from behind and hugged me tight to her.

"Dom!" I shrieked. I hadn't seen Louis or Dom all year. "It's about time you come say hi! I haven't seen you guys all year!"

Where Victoire is a perfect replica of my Aunt Fleur, and Louis has Weasley hair and freckles like the majority of my large, LARGE, family, Dom is a mix between the two. Her hair isn't quite silvery blonde, but it's not red. It's more of a strawberry blonde color and she has a few freckles splattered across her nose. I was jealous of Dom, her siblings and parents didn't care if she dated anyone or not, which was probably why she was going steady with some fifth year in her year, Jason French, from Hufflepuff.

"Lily!" I turned around to face Veronica as the Great Hall began to empty, older students heading towards the doors leading to Hogsmeade, younger students running off to do whatever they like on days when the older kids were away.

The wind bit my nose and cheeks as we stepped outside, and James put his arm around me, pulling me close to shelter me. We headed down the main street towards Zonkos Joke Shop, and Honeydukes.

After we had walked around and explored the shops, picking out some candies from Honeydukes, and leaving Fred and James at the shelf with the dangerous and somewhat scary pranking devices.

"I love Hogsmeade," I said, downing the Butterbeer on the table in front of me.

"I agree," Veronica said, shaking the bag of books that she had purchased from the small shop down the street.

As we sat, drinking Butterbeer and eating Pumpkin Pasties I felt a pressure on my leg, and then it was gone. Pressing my hand to where I had felt it, I felt a small bump. I assumed it was a note, and went back to eating.

~O-O~

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Cassie jumped up and down in front of me, nearly falling on top of Sean. "Did you like it?"

I gazed down at the broomstick servicing kit in my lap, and smiled up at her. "It's perfect! Thanks you two!" I said, Sean nodded and Cassie shrieked with delight.

I smiled at the letters from my assorted family, the jewelry, books, and other birthday gifts I had received. But the best one by far was the note that was sitting in my trunk upstairs. It had said only five words, but they sent shivers up my spine when I read them.

_You know where to go._

After bidding everybody goodbye and saying that I was going to visit Hagrid, I hurried out of the common room, and down the hallway towards the familiar room.

The door was visible to me, but not to anybody else. I opened it and snuck inside, due to the fact that Scorpius was lightly snoring on the bed. I slipped under the covers and curled up next to him, running my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to wake up.

Not ten minutes later he yawned and opened his eyes, a look of shock quickly replaced by delight on his features.

"Happy birthday love," he murmured in my ear, leaning close to tug on it with his teeth.

I giggle rather uncharacteristically. "Thank you, I've been waiting _alllll dayyy _for this.

He moved his mouth from my ear to my lips, gently placing his on mine. His fingers expertly roamed my body, knowing exactly where I was ticklish and where I would scream if touched. He was on top of me now, leaning forward to deepen the kiss, his hands resting on my shoulders, pushing me down into the soft mattress.

I gasped for air as his mouth moved down to my neck, and his fingers toyed with the buttons on my shirt. We hadn't ever gone this far, but as it was my birthday, I really didn't feel inclined to stop him.

"Scor," I muttered as he slowly undid the buttons. First the top one, then the second, then the third, and so on until there were only two left.

"Lily," he looked me directly in the eye, making sure that he had my undivided attention as the last two buttons were snapped off. He leaned in close, gently caressing my stomach with his lips.

I was somewhat surprised, but he made no move towards the lower portion of my body other than tracing his fingers back and forth up and down my thighs. His shirt was lying on the ground, and I had discarded his jeans and mine also, so we were both clad in nothing but underwear. Despite the clear suggestiveness of the story, he still didn't try anything.

~O-O~

"Happy birthday," he murmured in my ear once more as I left the Room of Requirement. "I hope it was lovely."

"It was," I whispered. "It most certainly was."

I snuck back towards Gryffindor tower, earning a glance from the Fat Lady, but she smiled and let it slide since it was my birthday. I climbed the spiral stairs to the dormitories past the empty common room, and flopped onto my bed, the breathing of Veronica, Sarah, Jordan, and Cassie filling the room.

All in all, yes, definitely one of my better birthdays.


	10. Quidditch Match Results in Hospital Wing

**Come now children, what in the name of Merlin could possibly make you believe I own Harry Potter after dozens of disclaimers at the top of every story I write?**

I felt sick to my stomach. We had our match against Ravenclaw today, and it was already November 15th. I knew that soon enough it would be the Christmas holidays and I would be able to go home, but for now, this was the last match of the season.

I pulled my gear on and slipped a pair of lucky socks on my feet. I had never failed to win a match in these socks. Not taking in a word of Sean's pep talk, the team made our way out of the locker room and onto the pitch to tumultuous applause.

Madam Bell gave her usual pre-game speech, about a nice clean game, and blew her whistle. The fifteen people on brooms soared upwards as Aaron Jordan's voice filled the stadium.

"And that's Wood with the Quaffle! Cassandra Wood, Gryffindor third year and sister to the captain! Many people wonder if the team Sean Wood, Captain, has put together is based strongly on friends, but I can assure all of you doubters out there that the Gryffindor Quidditch team is holding strong! And that's still Wood with the Quaffle, who passes it to Potter, back to Wood! Wood drops it, NO! Oh wait! Defensive maneuver there, Wood dropped it on purpose! Weasley in possession, zooming on a Firebolt towards Boot! She throws… and…. It's in! Gryffindor in the lead 10 to 0!"

There was a roar from the crowd in red and gold, and a groan from the blue and bronze supporters. I continued to soar far above the ground, searching for any sign of the Snitch. Swerving this way and that, I was momentarily distracted as a Bludger whizzed pass my face.

"James what the hell?" I screamed as he went flying by, chasing after the Bludger.

"Sorry Lily!" he yelled, knocking it towards the Ravenclaw Chaser Joans. "I wasn't looking!"

"That's obvious," I muttered as he flew the other way where the other Bludger was attempting to send Cassie soaring off her broom.

"And Potter (the Beater that is) doesn't see a Bludger as it heads straight for Potter (the Seeker)! Right pretty girl that Lily is! Look at her hair! And her perfect lips! But watch out all you Lily lovers out there, James and Al don't let her go that easy! It's alright though for all those Lily guys out there, her pretty face is just fine, thanks to that fantastic older brother of hers! PROFESSOR ALRIGHT I'LL TALK ABOUT THE GAME!" I was blushing furiously and waving a hand with only one finger (I think you can guess which…) in the air at Aaron. Professor Longbottom had threatened to take the megaphone away if Aaron didn't broadcast the game and stop talking about my face. "And there goes Joans, who passes it to Weasley (the Ravenclaw boy) who passes it back to Joans, and is headed towards Wood! YES! A spectacular save from Wood! And it's back to Potter…"

The rest of his words were drowned out from my mind as I spotted a tiny flicker of gold a few feet ahead of me. Nobody else took any notice as I zoomed towards it, that is until Aaron shouted it to everybody within a 200-mile radius that I had seen something. But by then I was too close for anybody to do anything.

I stretched my arm out, but it wasn't quite long enough, the tiny ball was still fluttering just beyond reach of my fingers. Taking a deep breath and swallowing my fear, I gently stood on the handle of my broom, earning gasps from the watching crowd below. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred, Sean, and James all flying towards me, but I paid them no attention. I flung my arm out just a little farther, and felt my fingers close around the Snitch.

But the match wasn't over. My last swipe had taken me just a little too far. The momentum carried me over, and I tumbled off the broom, falling down, a hundred feet in the air. I heard screams and shouts, but then everything went black. Normally, I would usually think something like: _Damn that little habit of fainting due to overwhelming emotions. _But in this case, I'm quite thankful for it.

~O-O~

Hours later I opened my eyes to a face swimming in and out of my vision. My body ached all over, and I felt my head pounding. On the table next to my bed lie my thankfully unharmed Firebolt, and all my Quidditch clothes. Glancing down, I saw that I was tucked into pajamas and a curtain drawn around me. James was holding my hand, staring into my eyes, and Al was sitting just beyond him.

"Did I miss dinner?" I muttered sleepily. James let out a soft chuckle upon seeing that I was okay enough to care about food.

"Nah, but you're on bed rest for two weeks," he said. I felt a warm weight on my foot, and was rather surprised to see Athena curled up on top of me. Upon seeing the inquiry on my face, James laughed again. "The cat did her nut when you didn't come back," he said. "Madam Pomfrey finally let her in the Hospital Wing, she was just sitting out there whining before."

I laughed lightly and felt my head get a little bit dizzy again.

"What happened?" I mumbled, slurring slightly on the words.

"Well you just sorta tipped off your broom," Al said. "You know, you went for the Snitch, lost your footing, and we couldn't catch you. Professor McGonagall managed to slow you down just a bit, but you still hit the ground from over 100 feet in the air, and hit the hard ground. Broke your back. And your leg. And your arm. But it's okay!" he cried, as a look of horror had crossed my face. "Madam Pomfrey's got your leg and arm fine, but it takes a little bit longer to fix backs."

At that moment, as I groaned and leaned back farther in the cushions, there was a commotion in the Hospital Wing. I heard the door slam open and a few pairs of feet hurry in.

"Where is she?" a man was yelling. I bit back a grin, this really wasn't funny. Not at all. But it seemed hilarious. "Where's my daughter!"

"Over here Dad!" James called, and a second later the curtains were yanked open and my dad appeared, looking worried, with my mother right behind him.

"Oh Lily!" Mum cried, hurrying over to my side as my dad stood by my bed, smiling upon seeing that there wasn't anything too major.

"It's alright Mum," I said, awkwardly patting her arm. "I'm okay."

"Why would you stand on the broom like that?" she said, looking at my father as if he encouraged me to do it. He laughed at her expression.

"I wanted to catch the Snitch," I stated matter-of-factly.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but just then Madam Pomfrey hurried over, her face not happy.

"It seems that the damage is more severe than we thought, nothing to worry about though!" she said, upon seeing my parent's horrified faces. "She just happened to entirely splinter the part of her spine she broke, and will need to be in here for three weeks. You'll be out a week before holidays," she added kindly to me.

"Skelegrow?" I cried as she pulled the bottle out of her apron. The witch nodded and poured me a cup.

"Yes, now drink up!" and she hurried over to attend to a student with a bad head cold.

"It's not too bad," Dad said, handing me the glass. I sighed and squeezed his fingers before trying not to spit out the disgusting liquid that seared my throat.

**Like it? Hate it? Review? Favorite? Alert? You tell me!**


	11. St Mungo's Is Boring

**I don't own Harry Potter. Don't make me cry:(**

I woke up on the middle of the night with my entire body burning. It felt like I had a fever, except all over my body. The pain was centered in my lower back, and was slowly radiating outwards in waves.

"Dad," I croaked, but no sooner had I got the word out than my throat started to itch and burn. I began to cough violently, shuddering my body.

"Lily!" My dad jerked awake at the sound of my coughing, a worried look on his face. "Madam Pomfrey? MADAM POMFREY!"

The old witch came hurriedly out upon hearing Dad.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling back the curtains. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror across the hall, and would've gasped had I been able to. I was ghostly white, like a sheet, and my eyes were huge in my head. "Merlin!"

"Madam Pomfrey?" there was a clear note of panic in my Dad's voice now.

"She must've had a bad reaction to the Skelegrow!" Madam Pomfrey turned to a portrait on the opposite wall. "Dilys! Tell St. Mungo's that Harry Potter will be arriving with his daughter in a few moments!" An old man walked out of his portrait as Madam Pomfrey grabbed an empty bottle of Pumpkin Juice from my beside table.

"_Portus," _Dad muttered, and holding onto my hand I felt the familiar jerk behind my navel, pulling me into nothingness.

Even at two in the morning, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was full of commotion. I don't know how they manage to do it, but the Healer's are on full time, round the clock, always.

It was needless to say that they already had a separate room ready for us when we arrived. I was laid down in the bed, my body still burning, and automatically fed some sort of potion.

Try as I might, I was unable to sleep. The pain felt a little better, but that was only for a while. After an hour it started to come back.

"Dad?" I said quietly. He was reading a book in the chair across from me, twiddling his holly and Phoenix Feather wand in his fingers.

"Yes Lilyflower?" hurrying over to my bedside he brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Did you tell Mum?"

"I'm sorry sweet," he said calmingly. "I forgot. _Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver stag burst forth from the tip of his wand, awaiting his orders.

"Lily in St. Mungo's, hurry here." The stag galloped out of the window, soaring towards Hogwarts.

It was mere minutes before my mother's horse came full speed through the window.

"_On the way."_

It was another few moments before Al, James, and Mum burst through the door.

"Lily!" James exclaimed hurrying over to my bed.

Albus, Mum, Dad, and James were peering down at me interestedly, but now that my family was here, I felt the overwhelming desire to sleep. The black started to take over, and before I had a chance to say anything it closed in on me.

~O-O~

Well, to say you had to get worse before you get better is a bit of an understatement. My body burned, and my head pounded, all of my limbs screaming in protest when I tried to move. I was completely delusional, saying things I couldn't hear, screaming and crying. I could tell it scared my family, but they didn't say so.

I got the regular stream of family visitors. Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, friends, the usual. The room that I was in was covered in flowers, cards, treats and other things.

After a week at St. Mungo's I finally improved. My body stopped burning, and my mind went back to normal. Another three days and everything was perfectly fine.

"Dad?" I said quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping patients around me.

"Yes Lily?" he glanced up from his _Prophet, _and set down the mug of tea he was drinking.

"Can I go back to Hogwarts yet? It's really boring here," I said, twiddling my thumbs under the blanket.

My Dad chuckled softly. He hadn't left my bedside since I'd been moved to the hospital, but now that my back was mended and the toxic reaction to Skelegrow had completely left my system I had insisted that he go eat something.

"They're going to discharge you tomorrow," he said, running his fingers through my limp red hair. "Now go back to sleep love."

I nodded but before I could go back to sleep a Healer, an old woman, came into the room.

"Lily?" she said softly. "I have something for you." Placing a little scroll on my lap, she smiled gently than turned and left. But before she was out the door she turned once more and addressed my dad. "You must lover her very much, Mr. Potter, to sit with her day and night. You're a good dad. I always knew you would be, since that one time when I saw you here with Gilderoy."

My dad nodded as the woman left the room, and stroked my forehead again. As he slowly drifted to sleep, satisfied that I was all right, I pulled the scroll to me. There were little claw marks on the outside from the familiar owl that I knew had carried it here. Unrolling it, I saw the familiar handwriting and a smile crept across my features for the first time since I had been brought to St. Mungo's.

_Lily,_

_ I heard you're doing better, and I can't express my feelings other than saying I'm overly ecstatic. Hurry home love, I have a Christmas surprise for you._

_ Scor_

I smiled, and clutching the letter to my chest, slowly drifted away into dreamland.

~O-O~

"Everything seems to be in order," the same witch from last night was looking over the records from the past two weeks at St. Mungo's. "Well Lily, you can go back to Hogwarts, good as new."

I grinned up at my Dad, who was holding my hand. Mum had sent James and Al back already, and she herself had left shortly after, kissing me lightly and saying that she would see me in a couple days for the holidays. There was only two days left until the holidays, tonight and then tomorrow we went home.

I had declined their offers to just go straight home, saying that I had missed enough classes, and I wanted to wish my friends a happy Christmas. But it wasn't just that, I really did want to see what Scorpius was planning.

"Lily!" the second I stepped into the Great Hall a ball of energy once again knocked me over. Cassie helped pull me to my feet and beamed around the Hall, laughing at everybody's stunned faces.

"Hey Cass," I smiled as she led me over to the Gryffindor table, where Veronica, Jordan, and Sarah were waving energetically.

"Oh Lily! We didn't even get to see you! We thought you were going to die!" Veronica was near hysterical, hugging me and almost crying.

"Veronica chill," I said, hugging her back. "I'm okay."

The Gryffindor common room couch had never felt so comfortable. I sat, reading my books, waiting wile the common room emptied out so I could go see Scor.

Finally everybody had left and I stood up, taking the Invisibility Cloak that I had nicked from James earlier in the evening. Knocking lightly on the door of the Room of Requirement, a smile crept across my face, preparing myself for what was inside.

**A/N: Yeah, that chapter sucked. But I needed a filler in chapter before my next. Trust me, this will be a good one. Review! Favorite! Alert! The emails make me happy!**


	12. This is NOT Good

**Come on people. Now, I know you are all smart enough to figure out that I don't own Harry Potter.**

The door swung open and before I got the chance to see him Scorpius scooped me up in his arms, carrying me over to the bed as if I weighed nothing. Settling me gently down on the covers I giggled as his fingertips brushed my neck, slowly traveling down towards the buttons of my shirt.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered in my ear, undoing each button of my shirt. "I was worried I wouldn't get to see you before Christmas."

"Scorpius," I giggled as he gently pulled me upwards and unclasped my bra. Leaning down on top of me, his shirt was already off, and he traced his long fingers up and down my thighs. Before I knew what had happened I was completely naked beneath him.

"Are you ready?" he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. My response: I tugged on the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Gently pulling the blankets over us Scorpius laughed…

~O-O~

"I love you," I whispered, curled up gently into Scorpius's side.

"I love you," he whispered back, gently tracing circles on my back.

"We should probably go," I mumbled, sitting up and pulling my clothes on.

He pulled his shirt on and helped me button mine up, but as I walked towards the door, picking up the Cloak, he caught my wrist.

"Scorpius," I laughed. "We really need to go back, it's going to be morning soon, and I still have to pack."

"One thing before you go," he produced a beautiful silver charm bracelet with five charms on it: a black scorpion, a white lily, a green snake, and red lion, and a golden heart.

I gasped. "It's beautiful," I whispered as he clasped it around my wrist. I admired the bracelet, and throwing my arms around his neck, stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you before we leave," Scorpius said. "Meet me in the broom cupboard."

Clutching my smile to myself and holding the arm with the bracelet on it to my chest I slipped into the dark corridor, hurrying to Gryffindor Tower before one of the Prefects caught me.

~O-O~

"Lily where were you last night?" Cassie yawned as she stretched and started to throw things in her trunk.

Yup, that's our dorm. I was in the hospital for two weeks, and none of them bothered to pack my trunk for the holidays for me. In fact, none of them bothered to pack their own trunks. We're generally pretty bad on the whole packing issue.

"What are you talking about?" I slurred as I hauled myself out of bed and began the hung for my missing plaid sock.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Veronica said, neatly piling books into her trunk. "This what you're looking for?" she tossed the sock at me and I placed it with it's pair in my trunk.

"Oh, I was out," I said, blushing deeply. No need for them to know what happened last night…

"Uhuh," Jordan grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "_Out. _I'm sure _that's _where you were."

I sighed, damn these girls and their persistence.

"If you absolutely must know," I said, glancing up from beneath the wardrobe, from where I was trying to extract Athena. "Scorpius wanted to give me a Christmas present. And I'll be leaving breakfast early to say goodbye with him, so please make sure my brothers don't follow me out." With that final statement, I slammed my trunk shut, locked Athena in her cage, and threw on a skirt and a blouse, marching downstairs, tugging the trunk and cage, followed by the other four.

"I wish my mum could cook like this," Sean said, shoveling food into his mouth right next to James, who was doing the same thing. Al was at least eating like a semi-civilized person, but nothing could be said for Freddie and Hugo. I swear; Potter/Weasley boys could be descended from cavemen, the way they eat.

"Your mum cooks great food!" Veronica said, looking at Sean with amusement.

Glancing down at James's watch, I saw that we had an hour before the train left.

"I'm going to go get a book from the library to read on the train," I said, standing up and hurrying out of the Great Hall. I spied the now familiar head of platinum blonde hair also leaving, and I turned into the broom cupboard just as he exited the Hall.

"I'll miss you over the holidays," Scorpius murmured, closing the door behind him upon entering.

"I'll miss you too," I said, looking at his eyes. "But at least you don't have to spend it with your overlarge family."

"I'd rather spend it with an overlarge family than my grandfather and his Pureblood prejudice, the man's mental." Scorpius scowled.

"Don't scowl like that," I said, putting a finger under his chin and bringing it towards my face. "It ruins your gorgeous face."

He chuckled and placed his hands on the wall on either side of my head. Leaning in, his considerably larger form closed in on mine, careful not to squish me. It was my turn to laugh, and placing my hands on his shoulders, I pushed him back against the opposite wall.

"Now, now," I said, smiling teasingly. "Can't let you have all the fun, not after last night."

"If your shrieks were any indication whatsoever I'd say you were having fun last night too," he laughed.

"I couldn't think of what to give you for Christmas," I said, looking down in mock shame. "What with being in the hospital."

"You didn't have to-" I cut him off.

"So I thought I'd give you this," I tossed my shirt aside and did the same to his.

Snaking my arms behind his neck I stood on my tiptoes and locked my fingers in his hair. Scorpius brought one arm to my back, pulling me tighter to him, and used the other to hoist my legs onto his hips. Pressing me back against the wall he snogged me with such force I hadn't seen before. I smiled against his lips, and twirled strands of his hair around my fingers. So engrossed in each other, we didn't hear the voices outside the broom closet.

It dimly registered that maybe they were a little close, and it wasn't time for breakfast to be over yet, but I didn't think anything of it. Until the door to our broom cupboard opened.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I whirled around to face the voice and yell and scream and throw a tantrum (hopefully intimidating enough in my bra and skirt), but stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw the livid face in the doorway.

"Shit," I muttered, dropping down to grab my shirt, and throwing it on quickly. But not quickly enough, it was still half unbuttoned when James grabbed my arm with such force it hurt and spun me out of the broom closet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RAPING MY SISTER MALFOY?" James screamed. I had never, I mean _never, _seen him this upset. He had me clasped in his arms, and while I struggled and kicked and screamed he literally threw me behind him, where Freddie caught me, holding me as tight as James while Al stared at me with huge eyes.

"Who are you to tell her who she can and can't date Potter?" Scorpius drawled, without a hint of fear in his eyes. I had to admire the boy; most guys would have run screaming as soon as James had opened the door.

"I'M HER BLOODY SISTER!" James yelled, throwing a punch at Scorpius's gut.

"James!" I shrieked, struggling to free myself but Freddie just held me tighter. "James stop it!"

James was white in the face when he turned around to stare at me. There wasn't anger in his eyes, but confusion, and horror. I glared right back at him, still squirming in Freddie's Quidditch strengthened arms.

"How long has this been going on?" he said, making an effort to keep his voice calm. When I didn't answer his hands began to shake. "I SAID, HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

I could feel tears coming on, but I stared right back at my older brother and slowly said: "Since the first day of school."

There was nothing left at that point. Freddie dropped me to the ground, and James lifted me back up, I was crying. With one final look at Scorpius I tried to shout "I love you," but James whirled me around and marched me up the stairs.

The last thing I saw before I fainted was Al, numb, walking towards Scorpius, who was staring blankly in my direction.

"Have you slept with my sister?" I heard Al say.

And I saw Scorpius nod. And I saw Al draw his fist back and slam it hard into Scorpius's nose before turning and storming after us.


	13. Sometimes I Love Them

**I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: a lot of you have been under the impression that Scor and Lily got down and dirty last chapter. I am here to assure you that that assumption is going to be proved wrong so stop worrying your pretty little heads off. Also, I apologize for the mistake that I made when James said he was Lily's sister, I believe that most of you realized that was supposed to be brother. Enjoy the chapter! **

_Scor,_

_Why did you tell Al we slept together? We didn't. I wanted to, but you said no. Why didn't you just tell them that? I guess you were probably trying to get the worst of it out now, but it'd be nice if you told them that we didn't sleep together. Or else I'll have to explain this whole mess to my dad. And trust me, I DO NOT want to do that. Anyway, I'm sorry about all of this. It's my fault. But I still love you. _

_ Lily Luna_

I crossed my arms and examined the letter that I had written in the train compartment with my family. I crumpled it into a ball and stood up, picking my way over legs to get through to the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Out," I replied curtly, slamming the compartment door shut.

Walking down the aisle I smiled and waved at people I knew. As I passed the compartment where I knew Scor and his friends were sitting I stopped. I gently opened the door, and slipped inside, hoping nobody would notice.

Scorpius and his friends stopped mid laugh as I came in. Drake Zabini and Vince Goyle had been in the middle of what seemed to be an insane reenactment of a Quidditch practice, but they looked up in surprise when I walked straight to Scorpius and kissed him.

"Here," I dropped the note on his lap and left, stopping to wave my fingers at the dumbstruck boys. It seemed that they didn't think I would go anywhere near Scor after yesterday. Seems that probably would've been a better idea too.

"I thought we said you weren't allowed to see him again," James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was giving him a note," I rolled my eyes. "It was import-"

The door behind us opened and I turned around. Scorpius was standing there, my note clutched in his fist.

"James," he said. "We didn't sleep together. I promise. We agreed that she was too young. I am not lying. I only said that to Albus hoping you would get the worst of your anger out now."

I could see James sigh with relief. "Well thanks for that confession Malfoy. It'll make Christmas a whole lot less awkward than it's already going to be. Now if you'll excuse us, Lily has to come back to our compartment. We'll be arriving soon." He grabbed onto my arm and practically dragged me back down the aisle.

"Jay! Are you going to listen to me at all?" I said, once we were back in the compartment. James had told Al everything that Scor had said, and he and Freddie both had relaxed a little bit.

"Lily I'm just happy about that confession. But I still don't like that you dated anybody, let alone a _Malfoy, _without us knowing!" he said, pulling our trunks down as the train plowed to a stop.

"It's because I knew you'd react like this," I muttered as I stepped out onto the platform.

"Lily!" my dad spotted me and engulfed me in a hug, even though I'd seen him two days ago. "How was your last day of term?"

"Lovely," I said with a look at James and Al, who Mum was currently fussing over.

"Good," he placed his arms over my shoulders and Mum's shoulders, and with James and Al pushing the trolleys, steered us out of King's Cross Station.

~O-O~

We pulled the car up the long drive leading to our house in Godric's Hollow. I think it makes Dad happy to live here, so close to his parent's house and graves. I grin as I catch sight of the large house, the big Quidditch pitch in the back, the huge windows out front. As I drag my large trunk towards the house, a big black ball of fur comes barreling towards me.

We have four dogs. Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. All four of them came running towards us as we got out of the car, Padfoot in the lead, followed closely by Prongs, then Wormtail hurrying to catch up, and Moony trotting towards us from behind the other three. Padfoot crashed so hard into my legs, that I knocked backwards over my trunk and the four dogs converged, licking me and climbing all over me.

It certainly was good to be home.

~O-O~

The kitchen was mostly quiet except for the sound of clinking cutlery and chewing. Mum had made her world famous meatloaf. Okay maybe it wasn't _world _famous, but it was famous within the Potter/Weasley Clan!

"So," Mum smiled at having the three of us home as we swallowed more meatloaf. "How was first term?"

I swallowed and smiled. "Great."

James and Al shared a knowing look, but neither of them answered her question. Mum was too caught up in her delight of having us at home again that this went unnoticed, but I sensed something was wrong.

"So Lily," I looked at Al, my eyebrows raised as he smirked at me in a very un-Albus like fashion.

"Yes?" I said warily.

"How's your boyfriend?" he said, grinning wickedly. I could feel the color drain out of my face, and if that last statement hadn't given it away (Albus never, I mean it when I say NEVER, lies.) then my face did.

"What?" Dad looked at Al with confusion written all over his face. "What are you talking about? What _boyfriend?_" I could hear the clear note of "Are they lying to me?" in my dad's tone.

"The one she's been dating in secret since the first day of school," James supplied. My eyes widened and I glared at both of them.

The house was silent for a full two seconds before it pretty much exploded with the force of a small Muggle bomb.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Dad yelled.

"Been dating somebody in secret for three and a half months," James said.

"You HAVE?" he directed towards me.

I judged my chances of lying and getting away with it, and decided I'd better tell the truth. Slowly I nodded my head twice, and my Dad sat back down.

"Who is he?" he said quietly.

With my Dad's vein already throbbing in his forehead I figured now was _not _the time to tell him I was dating his enemy's son. I sat silently, avoiding everybody's gazes.

"I said, _who is he?" _he repeated.

"Scorpius Malfoy," I said quietly. His eyes bulged out of his head, and then he put his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. I took my chance and dashed up to my room, locking the door behind me. (Not that that's going to do much good in a house with two full grown wizards.)


	14. My Family's a Load of Twats

**Don't even make me say it.**

**A/N: I hope that the last chapter explained things a little bit. Sorry for not updating over the weekend, the hotel I was at had no Internet O_o**

I heard the door creak open and lifted my head just enough to see Mum sliding into my room. She smiled sadly at me and came to sit on the foot of my bed. I went back to burying my face in my pillow.

"Lily?" her hand was on my back, and she was speaking softly.

"Go. Away."

"Lily, listen to me," she said quietly.

"No."

"I grew up in a house with six brothers, all of them older than me. Your Uncle Ron wanted to kill your father when we started dating, but since he was his best friend he cut him some slack. But every other boyfriend I had your Uncle threatened to hurt on an hourly basis."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" I sat up, looking at my Mum.

"I'll take to your father, make him see some sense," she smiled and stood. "The fool loves you more than himself, he'll come round eventually."

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past day. I didn't think you could pack so much in twenty-four hours, but I've been proved wrong before.

"HARRY POTTER YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I heard my Mum shouting from the floor below, but decided that I would just listen to the conversation from right here.

"She's dating SCORPIUS MALFOY Ginny! How am I supposed to just accept that she's been dating the boy in secret for three and a half months!" Dad shouted back.

"It doesn't matter! She is head over heels for the boy, and if he's brave and stupid enough to face this family in order to date her then he's obviously a fine child!"

"James and Al have told me things about him! He's a player! He'll hurt her! Every boy in that school's going to hurt her!"

At this point the voices dropped enough so that I couldn't hear them anymore. I flopped down onto my bed again as somebody entered my room.

"Hey there Lilyflower," James smiled tentatively from the doorway. Closing the door he came in and sat on my bed.

"What the hell do you want? This is all your fault anyway!" I spat at him.

Raising his hands in a gesture of peace (which I was NOT about to accept) he looked at me.

"Lily, I'm your older brother. The only thing I want for you is the best. Please Lily. Please listen to me. Malfoy is a bad guy, he'll hurt you. He's nothing but trouble."

"I think I know if my boyfriend is trouble or not!" I shrieked. "I will date whomever I want! And not you or Al or Dad or Teddy nor any of the other males in the never ending list of men in this family will stop me!"

"Jay," I turned towards the door to see my Dad standing there. "I need to talk to Lily."

James nodded and got up, leaving the room with a final glance at me.

"Lils," my Dad smiled softly. I glared at him in response. "Lils I only want the best for you. I don't want you to have a boyfriend because I don't want you to grow up."

Reaching out his hands he pulled me to my feet and spun me in a circle just like when I was little.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you can date the boy. But one hint that he's hurting you, so much as a rumor, you are never going to see him again. James and Al are going to make sure of that.

"Thank you Daddy!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you!"

"I love you too Lils," my Dad said, hugging me tight. "ButYOU can explain to Uncle Ron."

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as I heard my Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and two cousins come tromping in.

"I still don't understand why we have to mess with Floo Powder!" Uncle Ron was saying as he dusted off his suit. "There's my favorite niece!"

Coming forward, he hugged me tight. I struggled to wipe away the tears that were still on my face before they noticed, but didn't get very far before Rosie saw.

"Lily!" she snatched my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room. Shoving me through the doorway I fell onto my bed and she flopped down next to me, her red hair flying everywhere."

"What the hell Rosie?" I said, sitting up and brushing hair out of my eyes.

"What the hell yourself Potter!" Rosie exclaimed, whacking me with a pillow. "Please explain what you're going on about…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well you're obviously upset about something and I want to know what it is. I also want to know why James and Al wouldn't let you out of their sight on the train and why you point blank refused to speak to them."

"Oh," I giggled. "That."

"Yes that!" Rosie screeched, waving her arms above her head.

I opened my mouth to tell her everything, but a tapping on my window drew my attention. Picking my way through my cluttered room, I made my way over to the dark window and threw it open, allowing a handsome black screech owl to soar into my room, a letter clutched in its beak. It dropped the letter on my bed, and I tossed it an owl treat, letting it fly back into the night.

As I reached out my hand to pick up the letter Rosie's got there first. Snatching the letter up she opened it and her mouth dropped open in surprise. As she continued reading it her eyes widened even more, and by the time she got to the end and I was tapping my foot impatiently, she was practically squealing with delight.

"No way!" she punched my arm. "No way! No way! NO WAY!"

"I don't know!" I said, grabbing the crumpled letter from her hands and reading it for myself.

_Love,_

_ I told my parents about you, and while my father wished I could've picked a more suitable girl, he was happy I'd found love. My mother was positively ecstatic. Have you told yours? I can't imagine they reacted well. Also, I was wondering, if you would like to get together for Christmas. Write back soon._

_ Missing you,_

_ Scorpius_

I grinned in spite of the situation and scribbled a reply, saying that he could come spend it with our family. Turning to face Rose, I finally sat and told her everything.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR THREE MONTHS WITHOUT TELLING ME!" she screamed like a Banshee, cackling and rolling off the bed. "So THAT'S why James and Al were pissed! Hah!"

"Come on you twat," I muttered, dragging her downstairs to tell my parents. "Mum, Dad, Scorpius is coming over for Christmas dinner."

"Alright, sounds lovely," Mum said. "Tell him that I would love to meet with Astoria sometime, maybe we can go shopping."

Dad had a pained look on his face, but grimaced nonetheless. "Fantastic."

"Wait," everybody turned to look at Uncle Ron, whose expression rivaled Cornelius the Confused's when he realized that a dragon had burnt down his house. "Scorpius, as in, Malfoy?"

I nodded slowly. "That's my boyfriend."

I heard my Dad laughing, and Mum smacking him over the head.

"You're dating a MALFOY?" Uncle Ron roared.

"Ronald!" Aunt Hermione calmed her husband. "It's her choice! Personally I'm ecstatic for you Lily, he must be a fine boy."

"He is, thank you very much," I snarled at Dad and Ron, before snatching up Rosie's hand and pulling her back upstairs.


	15. A Very Potter Christmas

**I sincerely wish that I could stop having to say that I don't own Harry Potter at the top of every story/chapter I write.**

"I cannot believe you've been dating him for three months and didn't tell us!" Dominique shrieked and tumbled backwards on the bed. "I mean come on! We are your cousins! You could've at least _hinted _to us!"

I laughed as Dom slipped into a pout, sticking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms.

"Like you guys would've supported me," I scoffed, crossing my room to the mirror to fix my hair yet again. "You would've told me to ditch him!"

"Would not!" Dom insisted.

"Yes we would've," Rosie pointed out from her perch on the windowsill.

"Fine maybe a little," Dom sighed. "But you still should've told us!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, knowing the two were following me.

Christmas Eve with the Potter/Weasley Clan was always a joy. We rotated houses each year, from the Burrow, Shell Cottage (luckily Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had expanded and built extra cottages.), Number 12 Grimmauld Place (which Dad had given to Teddy for him and Vicky.), the Den (which is what Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione called their house in Ottery St. Catchpole, the Rook (which is what Uncle Ron had dubbed Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf's chess-piece shaped home), Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's home built above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah's house in downtown London by the Leaky Cauldron, and our house in Godric's Hollow. Basically there were a dozen different places for our rather large extended family to congregate at. Last year it had been held at the Rook, now this year everybody on the above list of family members are joining together at our house.

Spread out in various portions of our house were all the members of the Potter/Weasley Clan. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Mum, Dad, Grandmum, Granddad, Uncle Charlie, Teddy, Victoire, Uncle Rolf, Aunt Luna, Uncle Neville, Aunt Hannah, Uncle Percy, and Aunt Audrey were all crammed in the kitchen, sipping their drinks and making idle chatter. Albus, Lorcan, and Molly were conversing about a book of some sorts, while Hugo and Lucy were playing chess, with Lysander watching avidly. No doubt James and Fred had disappeared to plot a prank they were planning, and Frankie (Longbottom) and Louis was probably tagging along with them. Sometimes they needed the extra brains, seeing as they lack them. Roxanne was playing Gobstones with Allison (Longbottom). Dom, Rosie, and I crossed the living room and made ourselves comfortable wherever there was room. I had just settled down next to Molly and Al when the doorbell rang. **(A/N: Quite the family huh?)**

Hoisting myself off the couch, I made my way into the entry hall, stumbling over the snow boots and winter coats strewn about. Forcing open the door I toppled over the stoop and landed straight into the arms of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Happy Christmas to you too Lily," he chuckled, placing a kiss lightly on my forehead and setting me back on my feet. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh don't be so scared!" I said, lightly slapping his arm and pulling him inside the house. "I told them to be nice."

"I still feel like I'm being sentenced to death," he whispered in my ear as I led him to where the teenagers were.

"I won't let them kill you," I smiled, tugging him over to the couch.

"So THIS is Scorpius!" Dom screeched as he sat down, pulling me down beside him. "We've heard so much about you!"

"Have you now?" Scor looked at me with wide eyes.

"All good things!" Rose giggled hysterically and I kicked her shin.

Scorpius smiled and nodded, engaging in a conversation with Albus about Transfiguration while I leaned against him. Of course, just as everything was going along perfectly, James and Freddie decided to come downstairs and ruin my moment.

"Malfoy!" James yelled. "Welcome to our home!"

I slammed my face into the palm of my hand. I swear, this family really is a load of twats. Lifting me off the couch, James sat himself down and pulled me down on his lap.

"So Scorpius," his voice went from loud and cheery to quietly menacing in an instant. "If you ever hurt her, say anything about her that I don't like, lay an unwanted finger on her, or do anything to her that is against her wishes, I will personally make it my goal to kill you, raise you from the dead, and then kill you again."

For somebody that must have been terrified out of his wits, I'll hand it to Scor. He nodded calm and cool as ever, and turned around to his conversation with Al about Professor Chang.

"Dinner!" Mum's voice magically magnified boomed through the house, calling all of us to the (also) magically expanded dining room.

I was amazed that we managed to fit all 1,2,3,4,5, to hell with it; there are a billion of us here. Anyway, I was amazed that all of us managed to fit at the table, even with it being bigger than normal. I squeezed in between Uncle Neville and Scorpius, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So," Mum smiled as everybody dug in and Minny, the house-elf served food. "Scorpius, how are you dear?"

I squeezed his hand; he was clearly not prepared for this show of kindness from anybody in my household. "I'm lovely thank you, Mrs. Potter. And Mr. Potter thank you so very much for letting me come to Christmas Eve. I can say it's a lot more fun here than at my house."

"We're glad to have you," Dad said with a forced smile. Uncle Ron snorted and I heard a distinctive thump as Aunt Hermione aimed a kick at him under the table. When Dad's eyes started watering I giggled, knowing she had missed and hit him instead.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. There was a small amount of interrogation, in which the charm bracelet was examined now knowing whom the giver was. As it came time for us all to get to bed, we stood from the table.

"Goodbye Scorpius," my father said, shaking his hand and nodding as I led him to the door. "Pleasure meeting you son."

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Potter," Scorpius nodded and pulled me tight to him. "I'll take good care of your Lily."

"Thank you," Dad nodded and I pulled Scorpius to the door.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad," I giggled, helping him pull his coat on.

"You were right, you're family is a right pleasant bunch. So many stories," he laughed.

We stepped outside for a moment of quiet as the rest of the house dragged their suitcases to their various rooms.

"I'm glad you came," I smiled and hugged Scorpius tight.

"Me too," he said, pulling me to him as I shivered in the snow. "Look, mistletoe." He pointed at the little plant that was suspended above our heads. "Wonder how that got there?"

I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Fred, Al, Lysander, and Louis that were somehow making it float with some Muggle contraption, but at the moment I was too happy to care.

"It is mistletoe," Scorpius pointed out.

"It's probably full of Nargles," I said.

"What's a Nargle?"

"Never mind," I laughed, knowing how ridiculous my Godmother's creatures were.

"Well, Nargles or not, it's still mistletoe, and you are standing under it, as am I, so I am going to kiss you now."

Swooping down he entwined his arms around my waist and kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"Happy Christmas Scor," I smiled as he walked down the drive to where his mother would be Apparating.

"Happy Christmas Lily," he smiled back.

**A/N: Sorry for my Luna moment, the inner Lovegood in me couldn't resist! Hope you guys like, and I see a lot of stories getting reviews like this: how about… five reviews before I update? I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming! It's Thanksgiving Break so I might have some time on my hands. Five reviews it is then!**

**~LilyLunaEvans**


	16. Making Friends With Slytherins

**Anything you recognize isn't mine. Except for the stuff you recognize from my stories… well really that belongs to her too partially. Ah forget it, I don't own Harry Potter. Okay?**

"Lily!" Cassie squealed as she rushed into the compartment Scorpius and I were sharing. "Happy Christmas! How was break? Was it lovely? How was the family? How are Teddy and Vicky? Oh hi Scor!"

Throwing herself into the seat across from us she sat, waiting expectantly for answers.

"Happy Christmas to you too," I smiled at the bubbly girl. "And everything was fantastic."

Scorpius looked a little taken aback by her greeting, but smiled nonetheless. "Er, hullo Cassandra."

"It's Cassie," she smiled widely at me. "Lily I like him already! So Scorpius! If you ever hurt her, you'll have hell to pay, just warning you. Niceties aside, how was your holiday?"

"It was lovely Cassie," Scorpius said, smiling at me.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and we clambered aboard a carriage, followed by a few of Scorpius's Slytherin friends. The rattling wheels of the Thestral-pulled carriage grew louder over the dirt road, and as it pulled up to the Entry Hall, students could be spotted wading through the knee-deep snow.

The Great Hall was still decorated with the customary twelve Christmas trees, decked in holly, icicles, golden baubles, and other Christmassy objects. Snow fell from the ceiling, stopping three feet from the sky. I crossed the Hall, hand-in-hand with Scor, and sat with him at the Slytherin table, Drake on his other side.

"Hello Lily," a boy came up to us and sat across, a few other people following them. "Damien. Damien Goyle."

"Er, hullo," I smiled.

"Oh," Damien said, grinning at Scor. "Sorry, we, Jake, Henry, Drake, and I, are Scor's dormates. And this is Grace Goyle, my twin. And Arianna Wilkin."

I smiled and Grace and Arianna immediately sat down, striking up conversation while the boys talked Quidditch and other boy things.

"So Lily," Grace smiled widely. "We've heard sooo much about you!"

"Oh," I fidgeted nervously. Now I understood how Scor felt around Dom and Rosie. "Um, that's good right?"

"Fantastic!" Arianna cried. "Scor only has good things to say. So, what's it like living with James and Al Potter and Freddie Weasley?"

"Well," I laughed. This is what most girls wanted to know. How's life with the Gryffindor sex-bombs? "Well, you could say they're a load of twats, but I love them."

"The girls must ask you all the time, right?" Grace grinned and winked.

"Absolutely," I said.

"I get the same thing," she laughed. "With Damien and then Scorpius and Drake practically my brothers, well girls always wanna know!"

I found that talking with Slytherins really wasn't that hard. They were actually really nice. By the time the feast had ended I already felt close to Grace and Arianna, and Damien, Henry, Jake, and Drake really weren't that bad.

"Hey Lilyflower," James said as I walked into the Gryffindor common room a couple hours later, after studying with Grace in the library.

"Hi Jay," I said, snuggling into his side as he flipped idly through _Quidditch Weekly. _

"Saw you getting on nicely with the Slytherins during dinner," he said, not looking up. He didn't look at me, but I could hear the note of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, they're actually really sweet once you spend a little time with them," I said, looking at him. "Don't judge them just because of Dad and Uncle Ron and Uncle George. You don't have to believe everything they say."

"I wasn't going to _"judge" _them!" James exclaimed. "I was just going to say be careful, because I don't want my baby sister getting hurt."

I giggled, standing up and heading towards bed, as classes started tomorrow. "James, I'm not a baby anymore."

He shook his head and trudged off towards the boy's dormitories. "Maybe you're not a baby," I heard him whisper under his breath, "but you'll always be my baby sister."

~O-O~

"Lily come on," Cassie whined. "Sarah, Jordan, and Veronica have already gone down! Hurry up!"

"Fine," I grumbled, grabbing my bag and getting up from the bench in the Great Hall.

James, Sean, Freddie, Mike Finnegan, and Aaron had first period free (lucky bastards) and they waved us out as we hurried down to the dungeons.

"I told you we wouldn't be late," I said as Cassie and I took our usual seats near the middle of the classroom and began unloading our potions ingredients and books. To my pleasant surprise, Grace and Arianna came and sat at the workstation next to us, smiling at me, and waving at Cassie.

"What're they doing?" Cassie muttered at me as I stirred my Enlarging Draught six times.

"What do you mean?" I said, accepting a Licorice Wand from Grace and handing another to Cassie. "Last I checked they're brewing potions… Is there something else they're doing unbeknownst to me?"

"Well, they're Slytherins," Cassie pointed to their silver and emerald ties, and then gestured to our scarlet and gold ties. "And we're Gryffindors," she added unnecessarily.

"I'm so proud you know your Houses Cassie," I said grinning, adding Unicorn Horn to the powder blue potion, instantly turning it bubbling orange instead.

"They're sitting next to us," she said.

"Oh Grace and Arianna," I remembered that Cassie didn't really understand. "They're really nice girls. Trust me. Hey Veronica!"

Veronica, who was sitting in the row in front of us with Lorcan, whirled around, brown hair flying. "Yes?" she asked, startled.

"Can I borrow your silver knife? I left mine somewhere," I batted my eyelashes, looking innocent.

"Yeah," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Lovely potion Lily!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed at the end of the hour. "If I'm not mistaken, that's another 'O!' Well done!" he bobbed away while we all packed up our stuff.

Cassie darted out of the room to go get her Transfiguration book from the common room, as Jordan and left the dungeons.

"Grace!" I yelled. She and Arianna turned around and then came back to us. "Grace, Arianna, this is Jordan Thomas, my dormate and friend."

"Hi Jordan," Arianna smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's all mine," Jordan smiled nervously, fingering the long black braid that hung down her back.

"We have to go, we have all the way to the top tower for Divination," Grace rolled her eyes. "I regret taking the subject. See you Lily, bye Jordan!" the two hurried off towards the North Tower, as Jordan and I made our way to where Sarah, Veronica, and Cassie were standing.

"I told you not all Slytherins are bad," a voice whispered in my ear. Before I had a chance to recognize who it was, a kiss was planted on my cheek and they were gone. I felt myself blush at the other girls' winks and catcalls, and took my seat in Transfiguration.

_Whatever, _I thought. _Scorpius is right, not all Slytherins are bad, and making friends isn't that hard. _

**Well, I really didn't expect five reviews so fast! You guys barely gave me any time to write this chapter! Sorry, Safari decided that the link to reply from reviews was 'no longer available' so now I can't reply! So thanks to all of those who reviewed, it means a lot! And I really appreciate your comments!**

**Favorite? Alert? REVIEW…? You know you want to! I'll update after 10 reviews! Goodbye my Potterheads!**

**~LilyLunaEvans**


	17. Who Knew the Library Was Fun?

**AN: I GIVE UP. I didn't get enough reviews to update, but I really wanted to since I love this chapter:) I hope you like it as much as me!I appreciate your reviews! Sorry not a whole L/S in the last chapter, I wanted to tone it down a little and throw some other not-fluff in. But how about a little bit more this time?**

"Merlin Lils, would it _kill _you to wear a longer skirt?" Al grumbled from his spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Dear brother, this _is _the school uniform," I sighed. "And while it wouldn't kill me, it would certainly get me a detention if I changed the uniform, and I cannot afford to have a detention."

"Whatever," Al grumbled, and threw a spoonful of eggs at Scorpius, who was laughing.

"I don't really see what you're complaining about," Scorpius grinned, looping his arm around my waist and pulling me down into the seat. "I think she looks lovely."

"Thank you love," I smiled and kissed his cheek, causing Albus to fake gag into his cereal bowl.

It's astounding how in the few short weeks my family had learnt of our relationship Al and James had already come to terms with Scorpius. Well Al had, James really just tolerated our dating, but he would warm up to it, I was sure. Right now he seemed to think that something would go wrong and we would split, but Al seemed to like Scorpius enough.

"Are we still on for studying today?" Scorpius asked. The two of us hadn't had a whole lot of alone time, and being January his O.W.L's weren't far off.

"Absolutely," I said, popping a strawberry into my mouth. "We can go to the library after breakfast."

"I still don't like spending my Saturdays in the library when I could be doing something much more productive," he said, looking at me.

"Scorpius!" Albus exclaimed. I cackled at his expression before grabbing my bag and heading towards the library, my boyfriend in tow.

The library was big, old, and comfortable, perhaps one of my favorite rooms in the castle. It's towers of old books held aloft by magic, and the long forgotten tables in sections that nobody went in.

Scorpius shuddered. "I don't like this place."

"Well how have you been studying the past four years?" I asked, quite confused.

"I don't, I'm naturally smart," he said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on stupid, we're going to the library," I sighed, dragging a reluctant Scorpius behind me.

I hauled him into the Muggle Studies section, as nobody was ever there. The towers of books hid us as I shoved him down into a seat and threw books down around him.

"Er, Lily?" Scorpius asked, pulling me down to sit on his lap.

"I'm trying to help you study," I said, straining against his grip. But being two heads taller than me and well, Scorpius, he held fast.

"I don't need help studying," he growled in my ear.

"Scorpius don't you dare," I said, squirming and freeing myself. "You need to pass your O.W.L's."

"Fine," he sighed, allowing me to sit opposite him at the small table, spreading out books.

"Now," I said, opening a book and reading down the page to where a mark had been made. "How many exceptions are there to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, and name one."

"Um," Scorpius drummed his fingers on the desk. "Five exceptions, and one is food."

"Correct," I said, making a mark with my quill that he'd gotten it right.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"What?"

"Don't I get a kiss for getting it right?" he asked innocently, leaning forward.

"No," I replied, turning the page to search for another question.

"Hmph," he leaned back against the chair, eyeing the Transfiguration book.

"What do you get when you add Infusion of Wormwood to powdered root of Asphodel?" I said abruptly.

"That's not a Transfiguration question!" he cried.

"Correct, it's Potions. Now answer."

"A sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Yup," I said, turning to his Muggle Studies book.

"Can I at least have a kiss for that one?"

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't Transfiguration," Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in and leaning forward, just barely letting his lips brush mine.

"That was NOT a kiss!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I don't know what you call our lips touching, but I call it a kiss," I said. "Now what does electricity do?"

"It powers things," Scorpius said.

"Be more specific."

"Fine!" I could tell he was getting frustrated. "You plug in the electric plugs and it moves electricity to things and they turn on!"

I shrieked with laughter at his expression, falling off my chair and landing on the floor next to the stacks. I was still gasping with laughter when something blocked out the light. I felt somebody's hands as Scorpius lifted me (still laughing madly) off the ground and set me on the table, snaking his arms around my back and pulling me closer.

"Scorpius," I whined, trying to pry his hands away but failing miserably.

"Lily, I am demanding that you kiss me right now," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Scor, I'm trying to help you pass your Ordinary Wizarding Levels!"

"I don't care about that right now, Lils."

He scooted me farther up the table, leaning down and leaving a lingering kiss on my lips. Twisting my body so I was facing him more, I leaned up, letting my lips trail across his collarbone, coming up to kiss his mouth. His hands were entangled in my red hair, one pressed against my spine, holding me close to him. Scorpius's tongue traced mine, begging for entrance, and I gasped as he found my tickle spot. He slid his tongue in, and for a little bit they battled for dominance, before he pulled away, breathing hard.

"Merlin Scorpius," I muttered, breathing hard against his chest. "I thought we were supposed to be studying. Not snogging."

"I get what I want," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you."

Scooping me off the table, Scorpius set me lightly on my feet and we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Godric," Al said, scanning us as we sat to eat. "You two are in a right state! What, did the books try to eat you?"

Scorpius ran his fingers through my tangled curls, and chuckle. "Something like that."

**Let's say five reviews? Ten? I know! 7! Seven reviews and I'll update!**


	18. Dancing in New Places

**Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. Nor. Will. I. Ever. There. Do you understand now?**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FRED II WEASLEY!" the entire Great Hall looked at me as I stormed towards the Gryffindor table, a bemused Scorpius trailing after me.

"We didn't do it!" James yelled, wide eyed.

"Yes you did!" I yelled.

"Did not!" Freddie yelled back indignantly.

"What didn't we do?" James whispered to Fred.

"You idiots!" I screeched. "How dare you?"

"I already told you! We didn't do it!" James yelled, thoroughly confused.

"You planted a giant snake in my bed! Do you know how loud I screamed?"

"She screamed loud," Scorpius put in.

James's expression turned from laughing to dark angry in a minute. Grabbing me round the waist he threw me fireman style over his shoulder, and carried me out of the hall, followed by Scorpius and Freddie.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked, flailing my arms wildly and pounding on James's back.

He continued to carry me until we were a safe distance from the Great Hall, before setting me down.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You two sleep in the same bed?" he replied heatedly.

"Yes James! And it's not that big of a deal! But I swear to Merlin and on Grandma Lily's grave that if you ever, and I mean _ever, _get a snake in my bed again, I will kill you. Bring you back to life. And kill you again in the most brutal way possible."

Leaving my threat hanging in the air, I dragged Scorpius along next to me and hurried off to the Library. He still hadn't quite gotten down the principals of the Vanishing spell and needed to before his O.W.L's.

"You're adorable when you're angry," he whispered in my ear.

"Scorpius…" I warned.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I've been a good boy all week, we've studied every time you wanted to. Don't I at least deserve a reward?"

"You need to pass the O.W.L's!"

"And I will," he assured me. "Now come on, I've never shown you _my _common room."

Rolling my eyes, I let him pull me down a corridor I had never known was there. We twisted and turned down shortcuts that I had noticed on the Marauder's Map but never had the care to follow.

We continued in silence until Scorpius stopped so abruptly I ran into him and fell flat on the ground.

"Lily!" he burst into laughter, pulling me to my feet.

"Not funny," I muttered, dusting off my jeans.

"Kinda was," he chuckled.

"What is this supposed to be?" I gestured to the blank wall standing in front of us.

Scorpius laughed again as I knocked on the bricks, expecting them to reveal something.

"Since the dungeons were destroyed in the Final Battle, they had to reconstruct them, and the Slytherin common room was put here." Reaching forward, he knocked on the wall with a pattern, and before us an arch, much like the one to get in to Diagon Alley, formed.

Scorpius led me through, revealing a wide common room completely submerged in the black lake. The glass walls and ceiling were magically reinforced to prevent leaks, and the green waters around us swirled with fish and mermaids and weeds. The room was furnished with a warm fireplace, though not as big as the Gryffindor fireplace. It had large black leather couches and chairs, with ebony tables for studying. I turned in place, taking in the Giant Squid floating lazily above me, and the blaze in the hearth.

"It's not Gryffindor," he said, coming behind me and spinning me in a circle. "But it's not bad."

"I like it," I grinned, flicking my wand and letting some music float through the air. I didn't know who it was by, but the song was nice and slow.

I let myself slip into Scorpius's embrace, turning on the spot, dancing in the Slytherin common room. We twirled beneath the water, and I thought I saw Moaning Myrtle glare at me jealously from the lake. But ignoring her, Scorpius and I continued to dance, letting the entire world slip away and letting it just be us.

I don't know how long we danced, but eventually we stopped, sitting down on a couch. Curling up in his arms, I fell asleep, the warmth of the fire spreading over.

~O-O~

"Lily!" I jolted awake at Grace's voice. "There you are!"

"Hey Grace," I said, sitting up and running my fingers through my hair. "I've been here the entire time."

"Scorpius, we're stealing Lily from you," Arianna said, dragging me off the couch. I waved bye, and followed them.

"We volunteered to come get you," Grace explained. "We all wanted to study, and since you had disappeared, we found that quite impossible."

"Ah," I grinned, following her. But instead of turning into the corridor that led to the highway, we turned instead towards the staircase that led up towards Gryffindor tower.

"You didn't actually think we were going to study?" Arianna laughed as I asked where we were going. "No! Exams are eons away, we're going to talk and relax in the Gryffindor tower."

"Oh… kay?" I laughed, as we approached the Fat Lady. "_Quidditch Cup._"

"We better win it!" she called after us as we hurried up towards the dorm."

"_**Finally**_," Cassie exclaimed as we plopped down on the beds. "It took you guys long enough!"

"Not our fault!" Grace cried indignantly. "She disappeared to the Slytherin common room!"

"Oooh…" Jordan winked as Veronica threw assorted magazines from her stash at us. "What were you doing down there?"

"Dancing," I grinned, keeping the snogging session to myself.

"Psht, dancing my ass," Cassie muttered under her breath, bursting into laughter at my expression.

**My Holiday present from me to you! I'll try to update my other story too!**


	19. Life Sucks

**Alas, I have not yet acquired the rights to Harry Potter. I apologize.**

_Scorpius's POV_

"Scorpius!" I turned around as I heard my name being called. Already being late for Transfiguration now was not the time to have somebody want my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked as Sienna Vane hurried towards me.

"Just the man I was looking for," she fluttered her eyelashes as I looked at her suspiciously. Sure, we had hooked up a couple times, but that's only because Lily was young. And I'd ended that months ago, right after Lily and I had started dating.

"Sienna, I'm late, the third years are gonna swarm the halls soon, I really gotta get to Trans-" she didn't let me finish my sentence before snatching my silver and green tie and pulling me nearly on top of her against the wall, pushing her lips to mine.

Too much in shock to do anything, I let her hold me there a second too long. The bell rang and the doors to classrooms where third-years were opened, and the chattering crowd swamped the corridor.

I gasped, pulling away, as I heard the drop of books. Turning around just in time, I saw a flash of red hair disappearing around the corner, and caught sight of Cassie Wood glaring at me.

Making sure that all of my attention was turned on her, she raised her right hand, and then slowly raised the middle finger, flipping me off in front of a bunch of third years, before picking up Lily's books and dumping them in her bag and hurrying after her friend.

Shoving Sienna off of me, I started out in pursuit of the two of them, with only one word on my mind: _shit._

_Lily's POV_

"Lily!" Cassie shouted. "Lily hold up a second!"

"N-no!" I stammered, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Lily!" she called, pushing after me until we finally came to a halt in an old classroom.

"I c-can't believe h-him!" I sobbed.

"He's not worth your love," she said, locking the door and wrapping her arms around me.

"He kissed Sienna! _Sienna!" _

I heard somebody mutter a spell and Veronica, Sarah, and Jordan entered the room.

"That bastard!" Jordan exclaimed.

"He didn't!" Sarah gasped.

"He probably didn't," Veronica interjected, always the voice of reason. "She's Sienna Vane, she sleeps with whatever guy she can get with. I bet they hooked up once or twice, but forever ago. I could guess at anything, it'd be that _she _kissed _him. _Not the other way around."

I shook the hair out of my eyes. "I don't care which way it was."

_Scorpius's POV_

I skipped Transfiguration, instead wandering the halls, looking for some sign of Lily. I figured the best move would to be to get this whole thing sorted out before the rumors got out of control.

Just my luck she came out of a classroom at the very second I walked by.

"Lily!" I hurried towards her but she stuck out her hand.

"Don't come any closer," she said, glaring at me. "Or I won't hesitate to hex you."

Holding up my hands in surrender, I stopped. "Lily, what you saw, that was nothing. We didn't ever date."

"You wouldn't date. You only hooked up. I'm too young to have sex with you, so you had it with someone else."

"Lily you know that's not true!"

"Cut it out Scorpius!" she yelled.

"I ended it months ago!"

"I don't give a damn if you ended it decades ago, and I don't care if that doesn't make sense!" she seethed. Stepping in close, she grabbed my tie, and pulled my face close to hers so that I could smell the perfume James had given her for Christmas. "But you listen to me Malfoy, and you listen close. We. Are. Over."

Letting go of my tie, her tiny hand shoved me with a surprising amount of force, and she turned, leaving to the Gryffindor tower.

_Lily's POV_

Making my way towards Gryffindor tower, with Cassie and the others a ways behind me, I thought about what I had ended. It was all for a good reason, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to stay away from him forever. Shaking my head to clear it of those thoughts, I went through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady just smiling sadly and swinging open without a password.

"Lilyflower!" James called me over, and without hesitation, I walked over to where he and Daniel and Aaron and Freddie were sitting. "What's wrong?"

Not answering, I threw myself onto the couch and let him hold me while I cried. We sat there for a while, a bewildered look on his face, and questions written all over Freddie and Daniel. When I had stopped crying, I wiped my eyes and looked up at him.

"Now what happened?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I muttered, burying my face in his shirt again.

"That's bullsnitch," he declared.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," he mimicked my tone and I felt a smile break out on my face.

"Good," I said, erasing the smile and trying to keep a straight face again.

"Good," he mocked.

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"James!" I squealed as he poked my ribcage where I was ticklish.

"Lily!"

Sometimes life sucks, but this boy always knows how to make it better. And as much as I consider my brother an obnoxious git, maybe, just _maybe, _I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best, I understand. But not everything can be lovey dovey fluffiness. Well it could, but I'd get bored real quick. Check out some of my others stories, including <em>Occupational Hazards, <em>which I just updated!**

**Love all,**

**LLE**


	20. An End to a Story

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and, though I wish I were, I am not JK Rowling.**

_**I apologize. This story has sucked for a while now. So I give thee, the final chapter just because I'm out of ideas:( I really don't know what to say… other than thanks for reading it and reviewing it and I hope you'll check out my other stories! Thanks you guys so much, and I am truly sorry that this story has gotten so bad. I just can't do it anymore.**_

News that Scorpius and I had broken up spread through the school like wildfire. And Scorpius got most of the crap from the deal. People called him a cheater, and my brothers were the worst.

They wouldn't let me see him anymore, not that I had a particular problem with that.

It wasn't until months after the separation when I started to realize that the end of the school year was drawing near, and quickly at that.

"Lily," Cassie moaned, rolling over onto her back and staring blankly at the curtains above her.

"Whatieee?" I mimicked her tone, glancing up from the Charms essay I was currently revising for the upcoming exam.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Study! Especially after… Never mind."

I rolled my eyes. "You can say his name you dunce. I don't have a problem with him."

"Well how do you manage to stay so on top of your grades after he and… her?"

Sienna Vane had clung to Scorpius ever since the incident in the hallway. She was currently telling anybody who would listen how much she was in love with him and as soon as they got out of Hogwarts they would get married at a big white wedding. For is part, Scorpius just looked miserable most of the time, sulking whenever she came round the corner or would shrike "Scor!" in the middle of the hallway. I almost felt a tinge of sympathy for the boy, but then remembered the entire reason for which we broke up, and the feeling was gone faster than it came.

"I don't concern myself with them. Whatever Sienna wants to do is her and Scor's problems," I said, clearly ending the conversation.

Just as clearly, Cassie didn't take the hint. "But, it most bother you somewhat!"

Sighing, I slammed my book shut and sat up. "Yes Cassandra Maxine Wood, I suppose it _did _bother me somewhat at the beginning. But Scorpius had a past, and it seems he'd rather revert to his old ways rather than be my boyfriend. So I am not going to bother myself about things I cannot change, and I'm going to focus on my studies, because I rather enjoy being top of my class!" Looking at her so that she understood that this conversation was _over, _ I opened my book and pulled my parchment back towards me.

"But Lilyyy!" she persisted.

"What Cassie?"

"How do you study? I just can't do it!"

"Come on Cassie," I stood up, closing my book and shoving the multitude of essays, textbooks, worksheets, quills and other various scholarly items into my bag and hoisting it onto my shoulder.

When she just looked at me confusedly, I shoved all of her things into another bag, and dragged her off the bed and down through the common room.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he looked up from his revisions. Poor guy had N.E.W.T's this year, and he and Fred were frantically cramming every night.

I mouthed _library _and proceeded in dragging a bemused Cassandra through the portrait hole and down the stairs. As we finally reached my destination, she stared in wonder at the closed double doors with a big sign above them that said "Library".

"What _is _this place?" she whispered, in awe.

"This is the library, Cass," I rolled my eyes, opening the doors and pulling her to my table in the back corner.

"The l-library?"

"Yes… the place where you study, get books, do work… Any of this ringing a bell?" I stared at her.

"N-no…" she continued to stare at the stacks around her.

Sitting her down in a chair, I crossed over to the shelf that I had cleared of books and, unbeknownst to Madam Pince, had placed books I found most useful and my favorites. Pulling out a couple of books I deemed satisfactory for the essays, homework, projects, and other various jobs that were required for revising before the exams.

"Have you seriously never been here?" I asked as I sat down, pulling my essay towards me and adding the finishing touches.

"I didn't know Hogwarts _had _a library!" she cried, earning a reproving book from Madam Pince, who was putting away a couple of Muggle novels at the end of our row.

Rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time that hour, I shoved an essay towards her.

"Now don't forget to cross your t's and dot your i's," I chorused and she harrumphed, getting to work.

After perhaps an hour of working, I was conscious of a tapping noise as I continued to scratch out sentences and rewrite them on my Astronomy essay about

Saturn's moons. Glancing up, I saw Cassie drumming her fingers on the desk and staring off into space.

"Cassie," I waved my hand in her face, generating no response. "Cass…" I snapped my fingers a couple of times, still getting nothing. "Cassie!" I whispered urgently.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality, looking at me blankly.

"We're in the _library," _I snarled. "You're supposed to be _studying. _Not _sleeping." _

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it almost immediately as a shadow fell over our table. Somebody cleared their throat behind us, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily?" Scorpius said quietly. "Can we talk?"

I felt my breath catch and cursed myself for reacting like that.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to face him. Cassie had scuttled off somewhere, probably to get lost in the books and then need some guy's help to find her way out.

"I want you back," he whispered.

"I don't want you."

"Lily, you have to believe me!"

"I saw. I believe exactly what I saw. And that's that you were cheating on me."

"I wasn't!"

"Oh?" I whirled out of his grip, turning to face the window. "And what do you call snogging Sienna Vane when you're supposed to be _my _boyfriend?"

"I-"

"Because I call that _cheating!" _I turned back around and stared at him, searching his face for some indication that he had been cheating on me. He just stared at the floor.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes. You were. I'm done with this Scorpius. Done."

I made to turn around and go find Cassie, when he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.

Pressing his lips to mine, his arms held my shoulders firm as we kissed. Some part of me almost missed him, but I refused to give him, or Sienna, that satisfaction. I pulled back and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's not there anymore."

He nodded, eyes downcast, as he walked towards the front of the library, crestfallen. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and looked once more at me, waving sadly. I just raised my hand again in farewell.

And for the first time in months, my life felt utterly, blissfully, wonderfully, uncomplicated.


End file.
